Better Days Ahead
by WritingFanatic08
Summary: Mitchie, Lily, and Caitlyn are three orphans trying to escape to find better lives. Little do they know something special lies ahead for all of them. Check this out! Mit/Mik, Lil/Mil, Cai/Tess
1. Escape!

**This is my first crossover story I hope you will like it! **

* * *

**MPOV**

I wake up the same way I fall asleep and that is to the darkness. I look around to find some sort of light but I fail. I try to move but I know if I move there will be consequences. I'm tired of being here I want out but every time I try to escape I fail.

"Lily are you awake?" I try my best to whisper. I get no response she is either asleep or she just can't hear. I just lay my head back down and I start to cry.

"Mitch, Mitch please don't start crying I'm awake," Lily finally responds.

"I can't help it Lily I'm tired I want to get out of this hellhole," I tell her as I dry my eyes.

"I know but where else can we go were orphans nobody wants us," Lily speaks in a quiet tone.

"No that's bullshit; we don't know that, we have been locked in here for two weeks now. How can you say we are not wanted when people don't even have the chance to see us?" I ask clearly pissed off.

"Yea that is true well look at the bright side," Lily pauses I can see her now trying to think of something.

"Well Lils I'm waiting what is so bright about being locked in a room?" I ask her.

"Well in two years we will be legal." Really now Lily, two whole freaking years before we can get out of here. We could be tortured in three years we could be dead.

I just remain silent, well not for too long, "You know something Lily I think it's time for you to take a trip to the mental institutions."

I hear her snort, "Well I'm just trying to remain positive here Mitch."

"Yea well it's not working." I raise voice a little. The next thing I know I hear a loud bang on the door, "IF YOU BASTARDS DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE!"

Oh yea Ms. Dibbs our supposed guardian, the bitch that locked up in here because she doesn't want us to be adopted. Her reason: She supposedly gets more money for me, Lily and Caitlyn, why I have no idea.

"Hey Caitlyn you up?" Lily calls out quietly.

I smack my head, "Seriously did you really just ask that question?"

"No Lily I'm not up I'm just talking in my sleep," I hear Caitlyn finally speak up.

I suppress a laugh I feel coming, it is one of those loud laughs, what can I say I love Caitlyn's sarcasm.

"So ladies what's the plan today?" Caitlyn continues to talk.

I shrug even though I know they can't see me in the dark, "I don't know I guess you know just enjoy this beautiful view."

Lily and Caitlyn burst out laughing and I join in as well. "Well Mitch my dear we did that yesterday and the day before and well the day before that," Lily laughs as she talks.

"Man I know we need to get the hell out of here," I hear Caitlyn stand up, which is not a great idea.

"Caitlyn you know that crazy woman has traps on the floor," Lily hisses at her.

I hear another noise, _snap,_ shit I knew that was going to happen.

"Caitlyn are you ok did it get you?" I ask frantically.

"No Mitch, close call though it almost got me I felt it graze my foot."

Damn these traps are no joke, I remember the first time we tried to escape and I was the first person to experience the traps, let's just say that my foot still throbs till this day.

"Hey Mitch today is the day that we clean house right?" Lily asks me.

"Um it's been about three days, we get out to clean every three days, so yea," I count on my fingers. "Why?" I ask.

"Well let's just say I have a plan," Lily talks in the godfather's voice.

I roll my eyes, I hear Caitlyn groan, Lily's plans equals sure failure. I'm sorry to be rude but Lily doesn't think everything out clearly.

"Okay Truscott what's the plan?" Caitlyn mocks her.

"Um Caitlyn are you sure you wanna ask that question?" I join in on the mocking.

"Sure Mitch, I mean it can't hurt we are already sleeping with the fishes"

Me and Lily laugh, "Ok then boss take it away." I refer to Lily.

She whispers the plan and I have to say it's different and it actually might work out for once. All we have to do now is get out of here and gather some supplies.

* * *

Ok so I know it's short but I wanted to see what you guys think so far. Future chapters will be longer I promise! Please review ad let me know something. THANKS!


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Ok here is ch. 2 thanks to those who reviewed and to those who added the story to favorites. **

**Ok so let me explain whats going on a bit before you begin: Lily was at the home first so I wrote the story from third person...so I hope enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**LPOV**

Silence finally covers the room; everyone is waiting for Dibbs to walk her old ugly butt through the door. We all agreed to make the plan work this time otherwise we can kiss freedom goodbye for a long time. I remember the day when I set foot in this place the last day I was ever to enjoy being outside.

_Flashback: Third Person P.O.V._

_It was a cold day rainy day a four year blonde girl was wondering through the streets lost and confused. She tried to find help but the streets were clear due to the nasty weather. She had been limping due to a recent accident. Finally after ten long grueling minutes she made her way into a police station. Shy and quiet she approached the front desk trying to find her voice which seems to be lost. _

_As she continued to walk she felt her eyes growing heavy and her heart slowing. The next thing she knows she is surrounded by darkness. She feels like she is falling deep into oblivion, only to see a white light come into her vision. _

"_We have a pulse I think she is coming to finally." A male doctor informs his colleagues._

_The little girl tries to open her eyes but it seems like it is impossible. She tries a few more times opening them looking around with a panicked and nervous look on her face. Immediately she feels pain in her ankle and her arm that is unbearable. She tries to take it but she knows that she is not that strong, she twists and turns trying to see her surroundings discovering that she is in a hospital. _

_Trying to talk was out of the question for her considering that she felt like she has cottonmouth. She notices that the same officer that was at the station was sitting in her room. Once she was awake the officer began asking the little girl questions. _

"_So what's your name sweetheart?' The officer asked in a gentle tone._

"_My name is Lily Emily Truscott, what's your name?" The little girl asked in a shy tone._

"_Officer Charlotte Reeves, it's nice to meet you Lily." She smiles gently at Lily. "So Lily you came into the station yesterday, what happened?"_

_Lily sat back trying to remember the incident that took place. She frowns not remembering what happened._

"_It's ok sweetheart don't push yourself you just have to let your memory recover some more that's all." Officer Reeves pats Lily's head. Lily just shows her a toothy grin instead of responding._

_Two Days Later: _

_Lily waits in her room trying to listen to the conversation going between the male doctor and Officer Reeves. _

"_I understand that but she no longer has a family to go to." Officer Reeves was trying her best to whisper._

"_Well Officer you know what you have to do, take her to the local foster house." The male doctor replied._

"_I guess it's just that she has grown on me you know." _

"_I understand officer but you know that personal clients shouldn't interfere with our jobs."_

_Lily sinks back in her bed realizing that fear has taken over her again she was scared because she had gotten so comfortable with Officer Reeves. Officer Reeves walks back in to help Lily finish packing her stuff._

"_You ready to go kid? I'm going to take you to your new home." Officer Reeves asked._

"_I guess," Lily replied quietly. Officer Reeves noticed that she was nervous. _

"_Hey Kid, it will be ok, I tell you what if you need me you can call me." Officer Reeves handed Lily her number._

_After a thirty minute drive Lily finds herself in front of a big old looking house that didn't make her seem happy all. The place gave off a weird vibe but she knew that she didn't have anywhere else to go. With one final hug from Officer Reeves she found herself with a woman named Patricia Dibbs._

_Lily had been there for three weeks now and she discovered three things, one Dibbs abused children by manual labor, two she didn't care about their needs let alone their wants and three she was just a straight up bitch. _

_Lily befriended a boy named Andrew who had a lot in common with her. They both kept each other sane while dealing with Dibbs. It wasn't one of those puppy love things just a casual friendship. However one day Lily learned that Andrew was being adopted she didn't think that anyone would ever leave this place until her final conversation with Andrew._

"_So Lils I'm finally getting out of this place tomorrow!" Andrew was excited._

"_That's just great I'm stuck here again." Lily started to cry._

"_What! I thought she let you out today." Andrew's eyes went wide._

"_No she kept me locked up, why only me?" Lily asked through tears. _

"_I have a theory about that; you must be worth more money to her somehow."_

"_What, that's ridiculous me worth money?" Lily couldn't believe it at all._

"_Maybe it has to do with your parent's history; did you ever think about that?" Andrew asked Lily._

_Lily just shook her head no she didn't understand and she didn't want to understand it either._

_The next day before she woke up she discovered that Andrew was long gone. That did it she didn't confide any else she was absolutely heartbroken that her friend, her brother like figure had been taken away from her. _

_Months pasted and Lily felt like giving up hope she had been locked away when potential families came to house looking for a child. She was forced to clean everyday and she was locked in a bedroom for the rest of the time. Finally after six long months of feeling loneliness, while cleaning the kitchen she heard Dibbs talking to another police officer._

"_Yes Charlotte I found her in the streets wondering alone." The male officer spoke in a compassionate voice._

_Lily tried to listen to what Dibbs was saying but she had no type of luck. _

"_Yes her father had already died in the military and her mother just died of cancer." _

_After straining she finally heard Dibbs annoying voice. _

"_Oh my I'm sorry to hear that you can leave her here deary, yes I have another girl here, Lily she has been here for about eight months and her parents died in a car accident." Dibbs faked a compassionate voice._

"_Oh well I'm sorry to hear that where is she?" The officer tried to look in the house. However Dibbs __wasn't having that._

"_She is asleep right now, now I'm sure you have to get back to work, you can go ahead and leave little Misty with me." _

"_That's Mitchie ma'am, Mitchie Torres, her parents were very famous, and her father a general and her mother was a talented pianist." The officer explained to Dibbs._

"_Well I will take care of her, she is good hands." Dibbs flashed what she called a smile but it looked like she was gnarling her gums. _

_The officer moved to side to reveal a girl about the same age as Lily but she had brown hair and she was a little taller than Lily. She looked absolutely terrified just as Lily had when she first arrived. As soon as the officer left Dibbs whole demeanor changed._

"_Ok brat, get your ass in that kitchen and start cleaning or I will lock you up for q week." Dibbs yelled._

_Mitchie did as she was told and ran into the kitchen. Being that she was so scared she didn't even see Lily and ran right into her._

"_Oww," they both spoke up at the same time. _

_Lily regained her composure first she took a second to look at Mitchie before talking._

"_Hi I'm Lily," she introduced herself._

"_Hi I'm Mitchie," Mitchie spoke shyly._

"_Don't be shy I won't hurt, I'm actually glad to see another girl here around my age."_

_Mitchie looked at Lily and smiled, "I guess this place won't be too bad."_

_Lily shook her head, "Oh it's bad but if we stick together we will be just fine." _

_Mitchie dropped her head, "So it's bad but I can see that you and I are going to be friends."_

"_Yes we will and someday we can even get out of here," Lily replied with hope in her voice._

_Mitchie smiled, "I just got here though."_

"_Just wait I bet you by the end of the day you will be ready to go," Lily talked in a serious tone._

_Three weeks later another girl shows up her parents abandoned her leaving her at the shelter, her name is Caitlyn. She acted pretty tough for a while but she broke down. Lily and Mitchie of course comforted her and soon she was part of their group. All three girls were tight ever since and they devised plans finally trying to escape at the ages of thirteen. They failed each time and the more they tried the longer the punishments. The girls valued that they would escape by any means necessary. _

**LPOV**

Man the good ol' days well not good more like bad but good for me and my girls. Now this time we got to escape and we got to do it right, just waiting on Dibbs here. I finally here the door open up.

"OK RISE AND SHINE TIME TO CLEAN GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Dibbs yells.

I can actually say for once that her voice sounds like music to my ears.

* * *

Ok so there it is...so guys do me a favor and recommend to some of your friends I think everyone will like what I have in store for the future!! So please review so I can know how I'am doing so far. Please and Thanks!


	3. Caitlyn Proof Plan

**Hello I'm back with another chapter, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! You guys are awesome! Um I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope I can continue to satisfy you with my work! SO with that being said um enjoy :)**

* * *

**CPOV**

So I'm literally shaking right now. Mitchie and Lily are acting all cool and collected. I'm not I got to be the paranoid one in the group.

"So are you guys ready? Lily asks.

"Yup I'm ready to go let's do this." Mitchie is bouncing up and down. Wow she always gets hype when we do our little escape plans. They both pound their fists; I sit there just watching them silently. I look away and down to the floor finding the hole in the floor interesting. Mitchie looks at me noticing that my attitude changes. Lily is still cheering but stops when Mitchie elbows her in the ribs.

"Oww why in the hell did you do that?" Lily rubs her side trying to stop the pain.

Mitchie lifts her hand and turns head in my direction before she murmurs a quiet "Oh".

Mitchie walks over to me first then Lily follows.

"Say what's on your mind Caitlyn?" Mitchie asks me in a gentle tone.

"I'm just wondering where are we going to go when we get out of here." I ask them.

Mitchie and Lily share an 'I don't the answer to that' look.

Lily decides to speak up, "Well I have a place we can go, but I not quite sure the person will take us in."

Me and Mitchie stare at Lily with a 'I can't believe you' look on our faces.

"Damn it Lily I should have known you didn't think this out." Mitchie tells Lily while I just shake my head at her.

"Hey look now I know my escape plan will work that is as far as I got but I do believe that the person I know will let us crash at her house." Lily rambles speaking a little too fast.

"Ok who is she then?" I ask Lily.

"Officer Reeves," she replies.

"Wait you mean the officer that brought you here?" Mitchie just shakes her head.

"Lily don't think if we go to her she will just bring us back?" I try to get through to thing her head she calls a brain.

"Not if we tell her how Dibbs has been treating us, duh guys come on and think." Lily pokes her temple with her finger.

I know she didn't just go there especially since she has a peanut for a brain.

"Ok so tell me Lily it's been what like twelve years since you have talked to this woman." Mitch talks while counting on her fingers.

"Yea and what's your point she told me to call her if I need her." Lily shrugs like what were discussing isn't a big deal.

"Ok whatever, look we just need to get this plan going before Dibbs wobbles her ugly ass out here." Mitchie tells us as she intimates Dibbs walk. Me and Lily covers our mouths trying not draw attention to ourselves.

"Mitch you are and shall remain a goofball till the end," Lily barely manages to get her word out of her mouth.

"Yes Truscott I know I know, it's just a natural thing."

"Ok let's get going before I change my mind about doing this," I kill the mood with my paranoid actions.

"Fine fine you guys remember the plan right?" Lily asks. Duh Truscott. Mitchie looks as if she is thinking the same thing in her head. We both just nod instead of answering her, we look at each other and snicker sharing similar thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Lily is clearly oblivious; as usual ah you got to love her.

"Nothing," me and Mitchie replies in unison.

"Ok you guys are weird, so anyways Caitlyn when I give you sign you go ahead and start ok?" Lily smiles.

I sigh, "Like I have a choice, ok go ahead."

I watch Mitchie and Lily climb the stairs once they reach the top Lily throws up the sign and mouths go.

My mission: Distract Dibbs until for three minutes while Lily and Mitchie climb out the only open window in the house which is in Dibbs room. Oh man I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit just thinking about looking at Dibbs's ugly face.

I peak around the corner and I see Dibbs sitting on the couch watching her afternoon stories. Damn we totally forgot that she watches those every day. Hmm she's occupied so here is my chance to add in a Caitlyn proof plan. I like that title it almost sounds better than James Bond. I run to kitchen to find some dish detergent, oh yes I 'am so going there. I act quick pouring it all over the kitchen floor carefully walking over to the stairs climbing a few.

"HEY DIBBS!" I yell out as loud as I could.

I hear noise in the living room she's getting up this is going to be awesome I can't help but smile.

She turns around the corner stopping at the end of living room before walking into the kitchen.

I got three words for you, "astalavista baby," wait that's two words oh well who the hell cares I need to get out of here.

"COME BACK HERE," I watch as Dibbs makes her way across the kitchen floor. Oh man wait for it, wait for it and:

_BAM _

Oh and down goes Dibbs oh that's got to hurt. I laugh uncontrollably, "Damn Dibbs you busted that ass."

Dibbs was down and now it's time for me to get the hell out. I race upstairs to Dibbs room to find a complete mess. Well you can tell Mitchie and Lily was in her. I run to her window to see Lily already on the ground and Mitchie shimming her way down the drain pipes.

I jump out the window following Mitchie down as fast as possible. While climbing down Lily decides to start up a conversation.

"Uh Caitlyn don't you think it's a little too early to be you know climbing down with us."

I roll my eyes at her question, "Um no Dibbs is down and out for the count," I reply grinning like a fool.

"Oh shit you didn't go crazy and kill her did you?" Mitchie asks me. Hmm I thought Lily is the only one who asks dumb questions.

"No I didn't kill her; let's just say she fell down."

Mitchie jumps on the ground and I follow her we all give each other fives happy that were finally out of that hell hole. We start walking towards the woods hiding out for a while we think.

"So tell us how you did it Caitlyn,"Mitchie begins pressuring me. Lily looks interested as well, oh well I should tell them.

"Well she was asleep and I got this brilliant idea so I put dish liquid all over the kitchen floor, I called her out got her attention she walks across the floor and bam, she busted that ass."

Lily and Mitchie burst out laughing; I smack them trying to get them to quiet down.

"Guys you got to keep it down were fugitives now," I tell them. Hey fugitives that's kind of cool and hot.

Mitchie stops laughing first, "I doubt it Dibbs is still probably on her lying on her back."

Lily joins in, "Not like that's anything new."

This time I'm the one laughing those guys are crazy. "You two are idiots I swear okay so now what do we do?" I ask in a serious tone.

Lily pulls out a piece of paper and a small phone book, "We pay Officer Reeves a visit tonight."

* * *

Ok so there you go!! Now do me a SMALL favor and press that review button and let me know what you think!


	4. New Things and Beautiful Sights

**Hi, so I just wanna say Thank you to my reviewers, and story alerters and favorite story adders**

* * *

**LPOV**

"Will you relax Mitch everything is going to fine," I try to reassure her.

"I will relax when we get there, and how long will that take?"

I shrug, "I don't know with us walking it may take a while."

I here both girls groan behind lazy asses I was always the most athletic one out of the group.

Miles of walking, miles of enduring this wonderful weather, after walking for miles I got a damn cramp in my leg. Shake it off Truscott keep walking, Caitlyn looks at me funny.

"Say Lily why are you walking like you have a stick up your ass." I turn around and glare at her.

Mitchie laughs, "No that's not it she's limping, she's got a cramp."

"Yes I do now will you two shut up and keep walking," I break up their conversation.

They speed up finally catching up to me, "Nope you always badger us about being lazy," Caitlyn continues.

"Yea you do next time make sure stretch Truscott, now drop and give me twenty pushups," Mitchie yells in a coach's voice.

I sigh and get down starting my pushups, Mitchie and Caitlyn laughs so hard I swear they almost bust a gut. Then I realize something why the hell am I doing pushups. God, I'm too damn gullible. Getting up I brush the dirt of my pants and continue limp leaving them there.

My wrist is being pulled I look back to see Caitlyn and Mitchie standing there looking serious, "Hey Lils were sorry really we were just trying to have some fun," Mitchie speaks up.

"Yea we joke around at bad times; do you want us to help you?" Caitlyn asks in a gentle tone.

I smile at them, "Yea I would like you to help me."

After walking for about through the thick woods we finally arrive in town. It's been years since I walked through this town I look around everything has changed. The town I remember looked similar to a town in the old western. New stores fill the once vacant fields. The old raggedy roads are new and improved. I look for the police station, I can't find it, has it been knocked down?

"Hey Mitch do you see the old police station anywhere?"

Mitchie shakes he head, "No Lils I don't that's weird."

"Not really everything else here is new, maybe they did an upgrade on the station."

"Um you guys I hate to butt in but I think I found the police station," Caitlyn informs us.

Me and Mitch whips our heads around to see some police at the old station but wait.

"Yo Caitlyn those police outfits are a little revealing…to revealing to be police."

"Um yea they do," Mitchie stutters wide eyed.

"That's because it's a stripper joint you guys," Caitlyn is smiling like a fool.

"Great that is just lovely," I reply sarcastically.

"Yes it is, now if the cops looked like that they handcuff me any day," Caitlyn is wiggling her eyebrows.

Mitchie just laughs I grab Caitlyn pulling her along, "Come on here before you start drooling."

We continue walking, as we walk fifty questions start popping in my head. The biggest one; what will we do if Officer Reeves moved because she had to find another job? I start to hope and pray that she still resides at here old address.

Caitlyn and Mitchie are both silent as well. After making a quick stop we learn that the fastest way to get to our destination is cutting through the park. While walking I start to feel pretty relaxed. In the distance I notice kids swinging, sliding and playing in the sandbox. I smile wishing I could go over there and let lose without people thinking I'm crazy. Hey I have been locked up for twelve years what do you expect?

I really need to start paying attention, one minute I'm walking the next….BOOM.

"Ah what the hell?" I bellow out. I look down and my face is the dirt. Caitlyn moves to pick me up.

"What the hell happened?" I ask her.

"Um Mitch sort of dropped you."

I limp so that I'm in front of Mitchie, "Dude what hell?" I look at Mitchie she is in a daze.

"Yo Mitch," she doesn't respond, "Mitttcchhhh," I drag out her name. No luck at all.

"Caitlyn, can you please help me out here." Silence, ok now what is wrong with her. I turn to look at Caitlyn for help but she wears the same expression on her face. What the hell is wrong with these guys?

I move in front of them so I can see what has gotten them like this. Over at another set of swings two girls about our age are swinging chatting about something they are cute, but these two two act like they are goddesses.

My rambling is cut short when I feel something hit my head. Damn it. I'm going to have bruises by the end of the day. I rub my head and I look down, a basketball yea that would explain why it hurts.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you ok?" That voice is absolutely beautiful, southern accent.

I look up the face is gorgeous as well; "I'm fine I manage to squeak out.

"Are you sure that looks like a pretty bad knot." She looks concerned

Great now I got a huge knot on my head that's attractive. I try to swallow but my throat is dry…I need water.

"Yea I'm fine thanks for asking though," I look down. When did I become shy that's not me that's Mitchie…ah I think I may like this girl and I don't even know her name.

"So…," silence, "Where are you from?" She asks trying to start up a conversation.

"Um, hey sorry to be rude but I got to go, maybe I will see you around?" Man how can I be so lame.

"Oh ok see ya." She looks a little sad. I should stay. No go. No stay. Okay Truscott go get those mindless fools and let's get out of here. I walk over to Mitchie and Caitlyn who remain in same spots, poor things.

"Hey guys let's get moving it's almost dark." I pull at their hands. That woke them up we didn't what or who would come out once it got dark. We start walking away the house is in eyesight almost there.

"Man did you guys see that blond hottie over there? I should talked to her, oh man," Caitlyn smiles.

"Well maybe if you would have stopped drooling long enough you could have got somewhere," I tell her.

"Man whatever I couldn't move it was like her presence sucked the wind out of my body." Caitlyn holds her heart.

"Man Caitlyn who knew you could be a romantic cheese ball," Mitchie teases.

Now hold on Miss Torres when I looked you was drooling as well," I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well I couldn't help the girl next to the blonde has the most amazing smile and brown hair, it's just so memorizing," Mitchie is now smiling like a fool.

"Uh you guys are saps," I tell them.

"Now hold on Truscott I recall seeing you looking all shy and what not while ago," Caitlyn speaks up.

"I don't know what you are talking about Gellar."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "You so do that girl had your nose open and you know it."

"Ok so maybe she was pretty, gorgeous ok you got me, she probably doesn't even like girs."

"Man Lils you don't have any kind of confidence," Mitchie joins in.

"Oh I do it's just we are three poor girls our clothes are messy and those girls looked…rich."

Caitlyn and Mitchie nod understanding and agreeing with me.

"Yea your right they all probably have nice houses and boyfriends," Mitchie speaks quietly.

"Oh well let's just get to this house I'm and hungry," I try to push away a beautiful moment.

"Yea," Caitlyn looks down and continues to walk. Who knows if we continued to think about ot it could have been a wonderful thing.

We are now outside a big old red brick house we all have the same nervous looks on our faces.

"Well come on guys let's see if anyone is home." I limp up there first trying to brave.

Caitlyn follows, Mitchie hesitant but after a few seconds she is up on the porch as well.

I grab Caitlyn's hands and she locks hands with Mitchie. I raise my free hand and…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Ok so I know it has been a while but I have that thing that most writers have-writers block and I must say it sucks alot...but anyways thanks for all the reviews and love I appreciate it!**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door slowly opened creaking from being so old. An old woman peeked outside looking at the girls very closely. The old woman slowly opened the door a little more walking outside.

"May I help you ladies?"

"Yes are you Officer Reeves?" Lily asked the woman in a shy tone.

"Yes I'm Charlotte Reeves, I don't go by Officer Reeves no more I have been retired for five years now, Who are you?" She asked Lily.

"I'm Lily Truscott, you took me to the hospital about thirteen years ago."

Charlotte looked Lily up and down she was trying to remember.

"Lily, Lily the little blonde girl who limped her way into the office, I remember you now."

Lily smiles at Charlotte clearly pleased that she remembered her. Charlotte looks over at the girls giving them a crooked smile.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh yes these are my friends Caitlyn and Mitchie," Lily points to each girl as she calls out their name.

"It's nice to meet you girls, I don't mean to sound rude but what are girls doing here."

"Well you see Charlotte, Dibbs is not a suitable guardian."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she would lock us in a dark room. The only time she would open the door is to feed us or force us to clean the house."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you call me sooner she could have been arrested for child neglect." Charlotte paused to take a breath, "Lily why didn't you call me sooner? Where is she now?"

"Well as far as calling you she took your number from me, and she should be still at the house." Lily smiled thinking about Dibbs laying on the floor.

"Ok I will call the police and explain everything to them, you girls won't have to worry about her no more."

"Thanks," all three girls responded at the same time.

Charlotte smiled at them, "Well ladies I guess it's time for you to go to another home."

All three girls eyes almost popped out of there head. Mitchie decided to speak up, "We was hoping that maybe we could stay here with you."

Charlotte was silent for a few minutes thinking, "I don't know girls I have never had any children and plus my house is pretty old won't you be embarrassed?"

"Why should we be embarrassed? The house we just came from wasn't exactly a palace. Also look at our clothes there rags, I think we would enjoy staying here with you, since our girl Lily has told us how kind you are." Caitlyn spoke up for the first time.

"Well girls you see it's not that simple, I could get in trouble for keeping you it would illegal I mean we would need to draw your papers and..."

Mitchie interrupts Charlotte, "Look I'm sorry to cut you off but can't we just crash here while you do that I mean it doesn't take long to that does it?

"Well no it shouldn't Patrica should have your papers right at the house, I think I can pull some strings to help you girls out."

"Oh my god thank you so much," Lily squealed excited. Mitchie and Caitlyn thanked Charlotte as well.

"No problem girls now how about you come in and I will fix you something to eat after I call the police."

All three of the girls walked inside the house with huge smiles on their faces.

While Charlotte was in the kitchen making dinner the girls sat on the couch talking about different things.

"So guys do you think we should visit Dibbs once were you know legal and all?" Lily asked.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at her like she was crazy, "Hell to the no," they both said at the same time.

They all laughed Lily spoke up, "I know I know I was just asking."

"Yea sure whatever Lils you know you want to go visit Mommy Dibbs" Mitchie said with a smirk.

"Psh Mommy my ass she was never a mom to me, hell Charlotte was the closet thing I had to a mother figure."Lily said in a serious tone.

"Yea I can tell I think you two will have a special bond," Caitlyn joined in.

"Yea I think we will all have a special bond with her," Lily smiles.

"Hopefully, so guys I know we were suppose to drop it but I just can't that girl off my mind," Caitlyn talks with a huge smile on her face.

"I know right, that girl with the brown hair and beautiful smile oh man I just want to melt," Mitchie puts in her thoughts.

"Oh here we go again," Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it Truscott you know that girl you talked to had you stuttering," Caitlyn teased.

"Maybe she did but like I said before what makes you think they would date us? They are probably just as straight as they want to be."

Mitchie shakes her head, "Oh Lils you never know you won't know unless you try."

"Ok fine just to prove my point the next time we see the girls we will talk to them deal?"

"Deal," Mitchie and Caitlyn reply in unison.

Lily smirks before saying, "That is if you two can stop drooling long enough to get some words out of your mouth."

"Oh you got some nerve Truscott, it's on!" Mitchie and Caitlyn pounced on Lily tickling her to death.

The girls didn't take notice of Charlotte standing around the corner watching them.

"Girls dinner's ready," Charlotte called from the kitchen.

Once seated at the table the girls couldn't help but drool, food was all over the table, steaks, mashed potatoes, green beans, macaroni and cheese, ham, stuffing, sliced tomatoes and rolls.

"Wow we have never had this much food in our lives!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yea I don't know were to start," Caitlyn eyes were all over the table at once.

Charlotte chuckled, "Well girls there is plenty take your time it's not going anywhere."

About two hours later he girls could barely move, they devoured everything even though they been full.

"Well girls I think it's time to talk about school, now I going to enroll you in the local high school, since it is still summer you have three weeks before you go back."

The girls all nodded, "That's cool that means that's time for us to get some new clothes and supplies." Mitchie stated.

"Yes I do have a little bit of money saved up so I can help you buy a little bit f stuff," Charlotte told the girls.

"Ok well we can do some odd jobs to earn some money as well," Lily talks as she rubs her stomach.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at Lily, "That's not a bad idea coming form you Lils."

"Oh shut up you two I'm not that dumb."Lily smacks both of them on the arm.

"Well girls I think it's time to turn in we can discuss more things in the morning," Charlotte yawns before continuing. "There are plenty of rooms upstairs so you girls can pick out one."

With that being said she made her way upstairs leaving the girls to do as they please.

"Well friends I think it's time to turn in, we have a lot to do in the morning." Caitlyn suggested.

"Yes mother," Mitchie replied in childlike voice.

Lily laughed at her friends, and they all walked upstairs going into separate bedrooms settling down.

* * *

Ok so there it is I think the next chapter will be longer! So let me know what you think!


	6. New Jobs and Blushes

**Sup guys I'm so sorry for the wait I have been busy...anywho I wanna thank all of those who reviewed, etc. I will try to respond to all of them from here on out. I wanna give Nhie Bunnybunny a special thanks for her review...I loved it haha. **

**Ok so a few things before you begin I know for a fact that there is indeed some errors please bear with me English is not a strong point. Second I rushed casue I wanted to get this up tonight cause I will be busy over the next five days. Third I need a editor/beta so give me a holla if interested. And last check out my other story: Best Friends, Lovers, Sisters and Others. It's a Mik/Mitch pairing as well.**

**For my Bella/Alice fans check out my story 'Unlikely Pair'. Ok I'm done rambling I'm about to fall out in bed. So once finished please review, thank you and god night world!**

***Snores* **

* * *

**MPOV**

Warm, comfy, spacious bed, I must be in heaven. I open my eyes looking around the room, nope just in Miss. Reeves house. Still just as good. Smiling I lay back down satisfied. The aroma of food hit my nose and I must say that it is mouthwatering. Just as I got up to in bursts my two favorite goofballs.

"Yo Torres time to get...oh never mind." Lily stops talking.

"Aha you thought I was still sleep didn't you?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Well yeah you was always a lazy ass." Lily returns the smile.

"Says the girl who sleeps every three hours." I counter.

"Well I mean there was nothing to do."

"Touche my friend."

"Yes success I got Torres down for once." Lily starts doing a silly dance. We all burst into giggles.

"Well ladies I do hate to break this little warm moment but we got things to do." Caitlyn speaks up while leaning against the doorway.

"Yea yea yea we know." Lily sighs.

Trying to get downstairs was nearly impossible. Why you ask. The answer is a clumsy Lily. Thanks to her we all almost broke our necks. We walked into the kitchen pleased to see that Miss Reeves made a huge breakfast. I think this is something else I could get use to this. Miss Reeves murmured a a quick 'mornin'. All of us returned her greeting smiling in the process.

"so girls I have some good new for you," she pauses taking a quick sip a water, " I made some phone calls and I got you girls a job at the local mini mall."

The mall sounds great there's another distraction for us to encounter. I mean the mall equals hot girls. Ok this is not the time to think about that. Especially when I keep thinking about a certain brunette with the most beautiful eyes in the universe. Ok there I go again getting lost in my thoughts.

"Mitchie, Mitchie," I hear Caitlyn's voice echo in my thoughts.

"Yea yea, sorry Cait, what's up." I break out of my daze.

"Oh nothing Miss Reeves was just asking you a question and you were just sitting there looking like a dummy." Caitlyn rambles on.

I roll my eyes at her, "I'm sorry what was the question."

I look over at Miss Reeves who wears an amused expression on her face.

"I was just asking you if the job I got for you is ok."

I scrunch my face up in confusion. "I didn't quite catch the the job."

"That's because you were in lala land," Lily butts in.

"Oh hush Truscott like you don't daydream."

"I do, but I don't do it when someone is having a conversation, that's rude."

"Well sorry geez I'll tell my mind to stop doing that in the future."

"Guys we can fuss later right now we need to try to get through this conversation," Caitlyn jumps in.

With all the rambling Miss Reeves started to tap her fingers in the kitchen table. She seemed like she was getting impatient. Everyone took notice and the room was completely silent.

"Well ladies as I was saying the job is pretty easy, it's working at a yogurt shop."

Hmm a yogurt shop seems pretty interesting.

"A yogurt shop sounds awesome," Lily squealed with excitement.

"Yes sounds great," Caitlyn chimes in.

I smile thinking of something to say but all I could say is, "Yea what they said."

**LPOV**

"So this is the place huh?"

"Yes Lily this is the Yummy Yogurt store." Miss Reeves claps her hands in excitement.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and I all looked around trying to contain our excitement. The place is pretty big and nice. Our manager Mrs. King sweet old lady but she can't really hear poor thing.

"So ladies that is basically all you need to know, do you have any questions?" She asks.

"Um yea just one do we have to wear these hats?" I ask her.

She strained to hear, "What's that do we sell cats?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn snicker and I just chuckle.

"No she asked do we have to wear these hats," Caitlyn repeats.

"Is there more outback?"

Ok this lady can't hear worth a damn.

"Never mind Mrs. King were good here," I give up asking.

"Ok deary's well I will be in the office if you need anything."

I just nod I look at my hat and sigh man this is embarrassing. I mean I feel like I'm working at a Disney world for pete's sake. Caitlyn and Mitchie feel the same way constantly complaining how our hats will kill any chances of getting numbers. I agree with them so far each girl that has walked in here has laughed at us, especially the ones we tried to hit on.

"Man these hats is totally killing my game right now," Caitlyn groans.

"Not really Cait, you didn't have any to begin with."

"Oh dang Caitlyn you got burned by Torres," I start to laugh.

"Yea yea Truscott, oh don't look now but I think your friend is coming," Caitlyn smirks.

What the hell is she talking about.

"What's that suppose to mean Gellar?"

She doesn't respond I turn to Mitchie who is pointing at the door. I turn my head and I gasp at the sight. It's the girl from the park and I'm sad to say that she isn't alone. She walks in with a tall blonde good looking dude. Damn it there goes my chance. Oh man she is walking closer and closer. I turn to look at Mitchie but she is already walked into the back. I turn my head in the other direction and I see that Caitlyn has dipped as well. Those fools knew what they were doing. Oh my gosh she's right there...look at those beautiful eyes and no Truscott you gotta keep it under control. Ok just take her order and your home free.

"Welcome to Yummy Yogurt, m-may I take y-your order?"

Damn so much for control I'm stuttering like an idiot.

She looks at me for a moment before responding.

"Hey your the girl from the park, so you work here huh?"

Man I love her southern accent. It's so freaking sexy.

"Um yea, the name's Lily."

"It's nice to meet you Lily, I'm Miley," She extends her hand and I take it and shake it.

Soft and smooth and time to let go before she thinks your some kind of freak.

"So Miley what will it be?"

She looks at the menu tapping her chin,"Um I don't know what do you recommend?"

"Well how about the Yo-Mo Blizzard it's tasty and it's the special."

"Sounds great I'll take two of them."

I ring up her order. "Ok that will be seven dollars."

She hands me a twenty, "Keep the change."

Do I really look that poor?

"No I coul...." she interrupts me, "It's no problem Lily really I'll see you around."

She moves to pick up her treats, "Oh by the way you look cute with that hat."

"Uh t-thanks."

Ok now I'm sure I'm blushing like hell right she just smiles and walks away.

**CPOV**

Me and Mitchie is watching Lily right now and she blushing like a fool. It's absolutely hilarious because Lily never gets like this with any girl. After the girl walks away I walk back over to Lily.

"So Truscott it looks like you got a little flirtation there." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Shut up at least I talked to her unlike you Ms. Drool."

"Wow what a come back, you burned me," I burst out in giggles.

"Now now children we got another customer," Mitchie cuts in.

"Ok I'll handle this one."

"Sure you will Gellar," Lily winks at me.

Oh please don't tell me that...after a quick look I was stunned. The girl that has caught my eye is standing at the counter looking at a menu. Damn. I turn to look at Mitchie and Lily, they are making hand gestures at me. Ok just walk to the counter and..., "Welcome to Yummy Yogurt may I take your order?" She looks up and I feel the wind leave my body she has the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. "Yes can I just get a low-fat yogurt and that's it."

"Sure, that'll be three dollars."

She hands me some cash and I hand her order.

"Thanks um..," she looks at my name tag, "Caitlyn, I like that name."

"Oh really um thanks."

"Your welcome hey I know this may seem a little forward but do you want to join me?"

Ok my heart just stopped beating this girl wants me to keep her company.

"Um sure just give me a second ok?" She nods.

I walk over to Mitchie and Lily with a huge grin on my face.

"So guys she wants me to join her, I think I'm going to take my break now."

"Now now you're not suppose to do that young lady," Lily wiggles her finger at me.

"Says who Mrs. King didn't say we couldn't do that," I counter.

Lily opens her mouth but Mitchie claps her hand over her mouth.

"Go ahead Cait I got your back this time," Mitchie winks at me.

"Thanks Mitch I owe you."

"Yes you do."

**MPOV**

Me and Lils is watching the interaction between Caitlyn and her new friend. She looks pretty smitten man our girl is growing up so fast.

"So it looks like Caitlyn really likes this one," Lily breaks my daze.

"Yea she surely does, just like you did with that southern chick."

"Well yea but she came in here with some dude, I think she's taken Mitch."

"Lils you know you shouldn't jump to conclusions you have to ask."

"That's not easy Mitch, I can't just be like hey are gay cause I want to get with you."

"Well when you put it like that you wouldn't have a chance anyway."

"Yea I know uh this is frustrating."

"I know my friend it always is when you like girls."

"You know it, so Mitch I gotta use the ladies room so can you hold down the fort for a minute?"

" Yup I think I can handle it."

"Good cause you got a customer Torres get to it."

"Sure sure I got it."  
I turn around and god's glory I think I just may have seen an angel. My mystery girl making out with a boy...just lovely. Well I know I told Lily not to assume but I know that it is safe to assume that the girl I'm feigning for is indeed taken. I think just felt my heart shatter.


	7. Getting to Know You

**Ok so I have been gone for a minute...and I freaking missed writing but I have been sooo busy..thanks to all those who read the story, review and etc.**

* * *

**LPOV**

Ever since I came back from the bathroom I noticed that Mitchies whole mood has changed. She looks sad, jealous and mad all at the same time. I have never seen her like that before. I look for Caityn and she is still talking to her 'friend'. Well I guess I have to handle this by myself. I walk over to Mitchie who is wiping the counter over and over and over again. Don't get me wrong I'm a neat freak but she has been doing it for ten minutes now.

"Hey Mitch are you ok?" I ask her.

"Hmm, what, oh yea Lily I'm fine." She sighs.

Ok nope not buying it...why because...she sighed and she called me Lily. That only happens when there is a serious situation or something is wrong.

"Mitch something is wrong, come on you can tell me it's me." I point to myself trying to make her smile.

She frowns but points her finger in the direction of the table. I follow her finger, and I see...oh the girl she is smitten with..kissing a curly browned hair boy.

I pull her into a hug, "Aw Mitch I'm so sorry...you will find somebody else."

Mitchie pulls out the hug looking upset. "Yea Lils but man I just feel an automatic connection with her a strong one."

"Wow thats deep Mitch I know what you mean though, I feel the same about Miley."

That name just feels so natural coming out of my mouth.

Mitchie smiles before responding, "Well you have a chance so don't pass it up."

"I won't the next time I see her I will make a move."

"You better Lils or you are going to have to deal with me yourself," Mitchie speaks in a playful tone.

"Whatever Torres now let's get back work." I ruffle her hair before walking away.

**CPOV**

Right now I'm sitting here in front of the most beautiful girl on the planet.

We are sitting here just looking at everything but each other. She's nervous I'm nervous. Ok well since she isn't saying anything I guess I'll talk.

"So um what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Tess Tyler."

" I like your name."

_I like your name way to go you moron._

"I like your's too it's pretty," she blushes.

Wow so freaking pretty I wish I could just reach out and grab her hand.

"So Caitlyn did you just move here? I mean I have never seen you and your friends around here before."

I scratch my head before answering, "Uh yea we just moved here."

_Please don't ask any more for more details_.

"Oh that's cool I hope you guys will be here for a while."

Yea me too, hey Tess don't mean to be rude but I gotta get back to work."

She frowns for a minute looking sad, "Oh ok well it was nice talking to you."

"Yea same here, we should do this again."

Please let her say yes, please, please.

"Yes we should, hold out your hand," she tells me.

"Oh you want a high five?" I ask her. She giggles at me apparently not. She grabs a pen out of her purse and writes something on my hand. Her number, score! I didn't even have to use my macking skills go me.

"Call me sometime ok Caitlyn," her phone rings she looks down, "Oh that's my man I gotta go, see ya around Caityln." With that being said she was gone.

Wait, sexy blonde girl say what? Her man uh I should have known this was too good to be true damn it. Hold on though like my buddy Mitchie says 'don't say assume anything until you know'. I won't I just hope that she meant something else.

I walk back over to Mitchie and Lily and I notice that they are both smiling at me. Oh man that means one thing...

"So Caitlyn it looks like you had a good time." Lily starts.

"Yea, so whats her name?" Mitchie asks.

"What she say?" Lily added.

"What did you say?" Mitchie continues.

I tried to open my mouth to speak but I was quickly cut off.

"Is she gay?" Lily butts in.

...Questions out the ass... I couldn't even finish my thoughts.

"Guys please one at a time," I pause...finally they are quiet.

" Ok now let me see, her name is Tess, we were just chatting you know getting to know each other."

Lily and Mitchie blinked a couple of times letting the information sink in.

"And?" Lily pressed on.

"And what," I look at her confused, "Oh and she is bi-sexual and I got her number." I finsh smiling hard.

"That's what's up, give me some skin Gellar," Mitchie slaps raises her hand. I give her a five. God she can be goofy.

"So Mitch I see that the girl you like is here did you talk to her." I ask.

I look at Mitch who hangs her head. Oh man I take that as a no. I look over to her table and I see the girl sitting on a curly haired boys lap. Major bummer for Mitchie.

"Oh Mitchie I'm so sorry," I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, no it's cool Cait, I guess it wasn't you know meant to be." Mitchie tries to reassure me that she is ok.

"Don't say that remember, don't assume." I try to lift her spirits.

She frowns, " I think it's safe to assume that I know for a fact that what I'm assuming is correct."

Lily shakes her, "Ok Mitch I so did not understand what you just said."

"Yea Mitch I didn't either and I'm smarter then her."

Lily glares at me, "So what are you trying to say Gellar."

"I'm saying that you are going to be the next genius."

Mitchie busts out laughing, "Ouch burned by Gellar."

I join Mitchie in laughing Lily just rolls her eyes.

"Yo Mitch how about you handle the customer," Lily suggests.

"Ok," She walks over to the counter.

**MPOV**

Leave it to them to let me handle the customers. I walk to the counter and my mind goes blank.

It's the girl back again and she looks upset, and hot but upset...still hot oh man let me just take her order.

"How may I help you." I ask shyly.

"Uh can I just get a water and that's it." She is staring at the floor.

"Uh yea sure," I hand her a bottle of water.

"How much?" she asks while diggng in her purse.

"Just take it, it's on the house."

"Really?" She finally looks into my eyes.

I think my heart just skipped a beat. I swallow the liquid building in my mouth, "Yes."

"Um thanks," with that she walks back over to the jerk. I watch her sit down and they begin talking which quickly turns into a heated argument. Man he shouldn't be treating her like that. After three minutes of bickering I see that he is getting madder and madder. He stands up giving her an angry gaze. She stands up holding looking back with a less intense gaze. The next thing I see shocked me, he pushes her down and raises his and as if he is going to strike her. I quickly run from behind the counter and I shield her with my body. _Smack._ A sting on my right cheek, I stand and I push him back.

"Get the hell out of here before I hurt you." My voice sounds deadly. I scared myself for a minute. His eyes become wide and he runs away without a word.

I help my crush to her feet, "Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yes thanks to you, thank you Mitchie."

"Your welcome um,..." I pause, I still don't know her name.

"Mikayla." She tells me.

Mikayla a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Mikayla, well I gotta get back to work, take care of yourself."

"I will thanks Mitchie." She looks hesitant but pulls in for a quick hug.

Mercy. Having her this close so soon is wonderful. God I would hug her everyday if I could.

She pulls back looking me in my eyes for a minute. I feel myself blushing really bad but I hold her gaze.

"I will see you around?"

She makes it sound more like a question then a statement.

"Yea sure, see ya around." I tell her.

"Oh and if you don't mind I would like to do something," she asks shyly.

"Uh sure Mikayla go ahead."

She moves in and kisses me on the spot were the jackass hit me. I immediately felt the pain go away. She pulls away after a few seconds.

"Better?" she asks.

"Much much better," I reply.

She giggles and waves then walks out door.

I walk back to Caitlyn and Lily smiling the whole time.

"Hey Mitch are you crazy that guy could have beat the hell out of you." Lily screams at me.

"Ah calm down Lily, Mitchie is old enough to make her own decisions besides it looks like it was worth it right Mitch?"

I smile, "Yes so so so worth it."

* * *

**Ok there you go so I hope I will update soon...no promises...now click that green button and show me some love!!**

**THANKS!!**


	8. Walk Me Home?

**Ok so thanks to my reviewers and everyone who F.S. this or added it to A.S. sorry I took so long to update...with that being said I will let you go ahead and read enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but the plot and the funny lines HAHA**

* * *

**LPOV**

Wow what a long day at work, who would think that so many actually eat this stuff I mean it barely looks edible. Any-who were walking home chatting about our day...well more like chatting about those gorgeous girls.

"So Lils what are you going to do the next time you see Miley?" Caitlyn asks.

"Um just say hi and move on," I state in a 'duh' voice, " What do you expect Gellar?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know maybe a love song, oh or maybe you asking her out on a date." Mitchie joins in.

I roll my eyes, "Guys look I-I just don't know, you know, what I'm trying to..." I continue to stutter trying to get my words out.

"You're saying that your shy, you don't want to make a fool of your self and you just want to make a good impression."

"Right Mitch that's absolutely right, how did you know?"  
Mitchie chuckles before answering, " I think we all feel like right now right Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn doesn't respond, "Yo Caitlyn, Mitchie is talking you."

Silence. Oh man that can only mean one damn thing. I look at what she is looking at...yup I was right of course.

"Um Lily whats going on with her now?" Mitchie asks me.

Instead of answering her I just point my finger motioning for Mitchie to look. She forms an 'o' with her mouth understanding. It's Tess walking over to the swings with a tall boy with straight brown hair.

I tried to talk to Caitlyn but she continues to stare on. "She's gone Mitch, what do you suggest we do now?"

Mitchie shrugs, " I guess we should snap her out of it."

"Well how do you suggest we do that Einstein?"

Mitchie taps her chin while thinking, "Hmm I don't know Lils I guess we just sit here and wait."

"Great just freaking great, pull out the tents Mitch were going to be here all night." I roll my eyes and walk to the nearest bench.

**MPOV**

Poor Caitlyn we have been sitting here for ten minutes and nothing she hasn't even budged yet. Lily is currently snoozing on the bench I swear she is lazy. I pull out my small notebook and jotting down random words well more like poetry, I love writting poetry, and I have a strong likeness for writing songs as well as Mikayla. The park is so beautiful but not as beautiful as Mikayla. Ah, a great title for my next poem 'Mikayla' I like it and... God I'm talking about Mikayla alot and she isn't even mine..._yet._ I smile and continue to write.

"So I see you like to come to the park alot." I pause. That voice. That beautiful voice. _Its her voice._

I turn around, "Mikayla, hi." Is the only thing I can say.

"Hello Mitch," She flashes her pearly whites at me.

"Hey uh how are you?" I ask staring deep into her eyes.

"I'm better," she pauses looking at the ground, " I just want to say thanks again."

I smile at her, "Hey it's no problem really, you don't deserve to be treated like that." I finish relazing that I'm blushing again.

She smiles, and god I just felt like I wanted to melt.

I look at the ground I look at her in the corner of my eye, she is looking off in the distance.

"Hey Mitch," I hear another voice call out to me.

Hmm Lily's finally awake, and Caitlyn is looking at me with a amused expression on her face. Boy she will snap out a trance to be nosy gosh.

I turn back to Mikayla.

"Excuse me for a sec ok?"

She nods. I run over to my two favorite Amiga's, " What's up guys?"

"It looks like your having fun over there," Caitlyn talks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I kinda was, until you two fools interrupted me."

"Well sorry Torres we won't interupt you no more," Lily joins in.

"Uh huh sure you won't," I smirk at them.

"We won't now get your ass over there before you lose her," Caitlyn lightly pushes me back in Mikayla's direction.

"Thanks," I tell them.

"We will just harass you about it later," Caitlyn adds.

" I knew you guys would, something would be wrong if you didn't."

With that being said I walk back over to Mikayla ignoring Caitlyn and Lily's snickering. Gosh those two are crazy.

"Sorry about that my friends are immature at times."

"It's ok Mitchie it's great that you three are so close."

"Yea I suppose it is." I smile thinking of my friends.

"Yea, so um Mitchie I wanted to ask for a favor and I know it maybe too soon to ask but I was wondering if you could walk me home?" Mikayla asked in one breath.

"Uh sure, let me just tell Lily right quick." I make a quick hand gesture to Lily and her and Caitlyn give me a thumbs up signaling that they got the message.

"Ok let's go," I tell walking beside her.

We have been walking for five minutes and I couldn't help but glance at her at the corner of my eye every few seconds. Ok just open your mouth Mitch start a conversation.

"So Mitchie how was work?" Mikayla asks.

God I'm glad she beat me to it.

"Um good Mikayla, long but good." I turn my attention to her.

" I hear that and again thank you for your kindness." Mikayla talks in a low tone.

"Hey you don't have to keep thanking me its no biggie really," I show her a reassuring smile.

"Yea but Mitchie look at your cheek," she points at it before rubbing it lightly.

"I know it's a little red but it will return to it's normal color."

She removes her hand blushing as she does. Interesting.

"So Mik if you don't mind asking why did that boy snap on you at the shop?"

She raises her eyebrow before speaking, "You just called me Mik."

What's wrong with that I personally like it. That's what I wanted to say but of course...

"Uh sorry," I squeaked out.

It doesn't come out the way I want to come out.

"No it's ok I like, nobody has ever called me that, it's cute." She smiles. I blush, god help me.

I sigh in relief, "Good."

"Yea but yea the jerk at the shop is my boyfriend, basically long story short, he cheated I found out, he got mad at me."

"Wow what an ass to think he would cheat on such a beautiful girl."

Oh my god did I just say that out loud? I glance at her she is blushing. Yup and by the way she looks she likes the compliment.

"Uh thanks Mitch," she whispers.

"Wow nicknames already I can dig it," I joke.

She laughs, I smile. I can say today that her laugh is my new favorite sound.

Finally after ten minutes of walking and conversation we reach her house. Her huge house which looks twenty people can live in it. I know for a fact her parents is loaded.

"This is me," she pauses looking at her house, "Mitch I just want to say..."

"Thanks right?" I cut in before she could finish.

"Yes, and I hopefully I will see you tomorrow."

"Uh sure Mik, how about we go to a movie or something?" I try not to stutter.

"You mean like a date?" She asks with a smirk.

"Um sure if you want to call it that," I shift from foot to foot trying remain cool.

"Then sure I'd love to go out with you."

God is so good right now I feel like I can bust some serious moves right now.

Being in a daze I didn't even realize that Mikayla was leaning towards me.

I felt something soft and warm against my mouth. She pecked me on the lips.

"Have a good night Mitch," she tells me before running in the house. I didn't even get a chance to respond I was standing there with a shocked look on my face.

I walk a few blocks down the street, I look around making sure no one is watching. The coast is clear, I start to dance with a huge smile on my face.

"Well it looks like someone is really happy." I jump so high I swear I almost hit a tree branch.

"Damn it Lily, Caitlyn you scared the hell out of me." I watch as Lily and Caitlyn pop out of the bushes.

"Well Torres I see you got a kiss back there." Lily smiles at me.

"I swear you two are stalkers."

"Now Mitch we are not we just wanted to make sure no one would hurt you." Caitlyn adds on.

"No you were just being nosy as usual." I counter.

"Weelll maybe a little," Lily speaks in a high pitch tone.

"Or alot you goons," I laugh as I talk.

"Ok fine Mitch your right," Caitlyn raises her hands in defeat.

"I know I was, now come on you two it's dark and were late for dinner."

"Yes mother," Lily and Caitlyn reply in unison.

I scoff at them, "You guys suck sometimes."

"We know," is there response.

* * *

**So I hate the ending but I couldn't think of a better way so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So do me a favor and review let me know what think. My only goal is to please you guys! **


	9. Dude Where's Mitchie's Date?

**Ok so I can't say how sorry I'am it's been like 2 months which I know is ridiculous...I have been soooooo busy but I will try to update more frequently..(Hopefully...) Thanks for being patient and for everything, reviews, F.S, etc. So here you go CH. 9 enjoy!**

* * *

**MPOV**

Ok tonight's the big night...date night...the night I go out with Mikayla. God I'm rambling can you say nervous.

What the hell do I wear? Do I go with classy or casual? I look through my selection of clothes which really isn't much of a selection. Hmm...I decide to wear black jeans, a white t-shirt with a black vest with black converses. My hair style: lose curls something easy yet cute. I check myself in the mirror. Not to shabby I look pretty good.

"MITCH!"

Damn ok ow that hurt my eardrums.

"Yes Lily, you don't have to yell you're right beside me."

"Well your dazing off, it's time to run the checklist,"Caitlyn speaks up while Lily shows me the piece of paper.

"Ok roll it," I tell them.

"Clothes"

"Uh duh Lily," I roll my eyes.

"Hey I'm just checking," she smirks.

"Mints"

I pat my right pocket, "Check"

"Flowers"

"Over on the dresser," I tell Caitlyn.

"Money"

I pat my wallet in my back pocket, "Double Check."

Lily looks up from the paper, "Double check?"

"Uh yea money I think I'm going to need it."

Lily nods, "I understand now."

"Pull out the pinatas she is with us," Caitlyn starts dancing. I laugh, Lily rolls her eyes.

"Shut up Gellar," Lily gives her a playful push.

"Well then if you two are done I must be off," I stand up and stretch.

"Ok have a good time, and I mean a good time," Caitlyn starts wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um I think it's way too early to be having that kind of good time."

Even though it has crossed my mind before, man Caitlyn is rubbing off on me.

Lily smacks Caitlyns' shoulder, "Get your mind out of the gutter for once."

Caitlyn shrugs, "I can't help it that's where it lives."

Right and mine is vacationing there constantly.

"Hey have guys seen Miss Reeves?" I asked them.

"Um no she left about two hours ago I have no idea where she went," Lily scratches her head.

"Maybe she went grocery shopping, we do eat a lot," Caitlyn adds.

"Hmm well I was going to tell her I was going to her I was going out."

"Don't Mitch we got you we will let her know now go ahead," Lily ushers me to the door.

"Thanks guys," I hug both of them before leaving. I close the door behind me but I turn around and walk back in.

"Oh and don't you guys even think about following me," I smirk as I watch their mouths hit the floor.

**AT MIKAYLA'S HOUSE**

I'm speed walking to the house, but as I get closer I start to slow down down because I'm getting very nervous. As I approach Mikaylas' house I see her on the porch with her 'boyfriend'. I hid behind the trees trying to hear the conversation.

"Mikey listen I told you she meant nothing me," I hear the jackass tell her.

" Nate it's over please just leave me alone," I hear Mikayla cry out.

"I will do whatever it takes just give me one more chance," I hear him plead.

I decide to move so I can actually see them, I see an open space between the bushes. I move over there and I can finally see them. Mikaylas' back is to me and I see the jackass clearly now. He is pretty handsome I have to admit even though I don't want to. Nate has a baby face, soft brown curls, brown eyes and and gentle voice. Mikayla doesn't say nothing her arms are crossed and she is looking at the ground.

"I know you still love me Mickey," and with that being said he lifts her chin and leans in to kiss her.

My blood boils as a watch him deepen the kiss, and to make matters worst Mikayla responded to it. That's it I'm out of here fuck it. I drop the flowers and sprint off back to the house.

So mad, so humiliated, so sad why did I even fall for it, for her. She played me, played me like a fiddle and yet I still want her. I decide not to go home not yet, I'm going to stay in the park for awhile. The sun is long gone and the night is young. The breeze is gentle and warm, the crickets are playing a sweet tune. I walk over to the swings and glide back and forth wishing my worries would fly away each time the swing went up. If only that would happen I know it wouldn't happen. Maybe in time I will forget her, maybe not I just know that I'm not making any more moves towards her.

"Hello."

With me being so deep in thought I didn't notice someone was behind me. I turn to the direction of the voice.

I look up to see Miley standing beside me with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, um Miley right?" I ask.

"Yes how do you know my name?" She asks.

"Well Lily told me," she blushes when I mentioned Lily. I smile at her as she tries to hid her blush.

"So how is Lily?" she finally looks back into my eyes.

"She is good," I look back out into the distance.

"Good, you don't mind if sit do you um, I'm sorry what is your name?" She asks politely.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Mitchie," I extend my hand and she shakes it.

"Please go ahead and sit down," I tell her.

"Thanks, so if you don't mind me asking why are you out here all alone Mitchie?'

"Well I had a date but things didn't go as planned," I reply with an attitude.

I realize what I did and I quickly say, "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you but I had a date with Mik.." I quickly stop talking why?

A. I barely know this girl

B. She might not want to hear that kind of stuff

"Mikayla," I hear say softly.

I look at her with an confused expression, "Pardon?"

"You had a date with Mikayla, and I'm guessing Nate was there before you got there."

"You know Mikayla?" I asked amazed.

She giggles silently, "Of course I'm like here best friend."

I'm sure my face became as whit as a ghost just now, and she noticed, "Don't worry this conversation is between me and you no worries."

"Great, Thanks" Phew this chick is pretty cool.

"No problem, I can't believe she keeps on taking him back he is a whore. I mean he is always cheating on her and he just uses her for money." She rolls her eyes while she speaks.

"That's terrible, she can do so much better then him," Is all I say.

"Uh yea, I think you would be perfect for, I mean she does like you Mitchie I think she is just scraed to admit you know."

"Really she could have fooled me by kissing that jerk," I scoff.

Miley gets off the swing I do the same, "Just give her time I think she will come around soon."

I just nod instead of responding.

"Oh and I hope Lily does the same because I'm getting impatient," She continues with a blush on her face.

I look at her wide eyed, "So you are definitely digging Lils,"

"More then dig, I'm smitten with her but don't say anything I think I can have a little fun with this," she smirks at the thought.

"Don't worry you secret is safe with me, and I think I will enjoy watching," I let out a little laugh.

"I like the way you think Miley, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yes it is Mitchie, yes it is."

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

As soon as I walk through the door Lily and Caitlyn immediately tackle me.

"So Mitch, Mithcer, Mitcheroni.."

"Lils you know I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry sooo, how was the date?" Caitlyn asks clearly impatient.

"Um weird, I wiped so I'm going to bed," I quickly run up the stairs with them hot on my heels.

Before I can open the door Lily tackles me, "Ah dude what the hell," I groan out.

"Somethings not right you don't have that goofy look on your face, spill," Lily sits on my stomach.

"Lils get up, your heavy I promise I will tell you guys in the morning," I squirm trying to get her to move.

They both roll their eyes, "Fine but first thing in the morning we want want details," Caitlyn wiggles her finger in my face.

I smile graciously at them, Thanks guys I'm glad you're being understanding."

"Hey what are friends for," Caitlyn helps me up.

"Goodnight guys."

"Night they reply in unison.

As I get ready to turn out my lights I hear soft knocking at my door.

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal Miss Reeves, "Can I talk to you for second Mitchie?"

"Yes, have a seat."

She smiles at me and walks over to my bed gently sitting down. I give her my undivided attention.

"So Mitchie, I heard you had date tonight?" She asks.

"Um yes I was suppose to have a date with a girl named Mikayla," my voice is low with a nervous tone.

Please don't let her be upset or angry. I look at her face which is completely blank.

"A girl Mitchie, really," Her voice is hard to explain it's just low. I look down at the ground not sure what else to say.

"Well I think that is just wonderful Mitchie as long as your happy," her voice is full of happiness.

Phew that is a load off of my mind she is ok with it.

"So your not homophobic? "

She laughs at my question my face scrunches up with confusion.

"Oh goodness no, I fancied a girl as well."

Ok I so did not see that coming Miss Reeves is gay?

"Why did you say fancied?" I ask clearly curious.

She takes a deep breath before speaking, "Well you see Mitchie I had a girlfriend but she died a long time ago."

"Miss Reeves I'm so sorry I didn't.."

"It's ok really she died ten years ago."

"How?" Damn my mouth it just slipped out. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Miss Reeves shakes her head gently, "I don't mind, well her name was Susan. We have known each other since we were 17. I met her at the school dance, she came with one of the boys from my school. Well we both of our dates were acting like asses, so we sat down and ended talking. From then on we became best friends. However I knew from the first time I'd laid eyes on her that I wanted to be more then her friend. Once she admitted her feelings to me we ended going together I even propose. My world ended ten years ago today she was on her way home from work and some asshole was drinking and he collided into her. She died instantly from the impact, the man lived and he never apologized I wanted to kill him literally kill him but I didn't because I knew it wouldn't bring her back."

I move to hug her, "I'm sorry I can't imagine how that have felt."

"It's hard Mitchie but she is always in my heart, I took me a while to realize that." She pauses, "So why are you so down did she stand you up?"

"No I kinda seen her kissing her ex-boyfriend and I ran away," I shuddered a the memory.

"Oh I see that happened to me, Susan at the time was really confused about her feelings. She wanted to please her parents and do what was 'natural'."

"I see that sounds exactly like Mikayla, I'm just mad at her you know, she really hurt me."

Miss Reeves pulls me back into another embrace, "I know sweet heart but give her time maybe she will come around, and if not well you just go on form there."

She stands up and begins to walk towards the door, before she leaves she turns and say, "Just don't give hope yet and remember time is precious. Good night Mitchie."

"Good night Miss Reeves." She smiles and closes the door and I lay my head down with a lot on my mind.

* * *

**Ok let me know what you think please and thanks!!**


	10. Conversations

**Hello thanks to everyone who reviewed, and etc, Once again sorry for the wait...So I won't hold you...enjoy!**

* * *

**LPOV**

It's morning and so I'm guessing now would be a good time to harass Mitchie for the details about last night's date. However she may not be up, should I wait? I ponder over this thought for a few moments. Nah. It's time for her to tell me, well tell us. First I need to get Caitlyn up so Mitchie doesn't have to repeat the story. I walk over to her door and knock loudly.

Out pops her head with an annoyed and tired expression on her face. She wipes her eyes before speaking, "Lily what the hell? It's like six in morning!" I smirk at her. "It's time to get the details, Cait, get your ass up."

She puts her head on the door, "Can't you wait for like three hours, I know Mitchie isn't even awake at this ungodly hour."

I roll my eyes, "Well duh, we have to wake her so come on here," I didn't give her a chance to complain I just pulled her down the hall to Mitchie room.

"Honestly I don't know why Mitchie has to be so far down," I huffed pulling Caitlyn along with me.

"I think I know why," Caitlyn responds. Her tone implied that I was the reason Mitchie chose to have her distant from ours.

"Oh shut up," I tell Caitlyn.

Once we reach Mitchie door I knock loudly just as I did to Caitlyn.

"Dude what the hel..oh man Lils it's too early," Mitchie whined.

"No it's not it's tomorrow it's morning let's rap Mitchie."

"Ok Lils here is a rap for you: Mitchie is tired, this true

Caitlyn looks tired and Lily doesn't have clue,

So I free-styling and nodding my head,

So now this freestyle is over and I'm off to bed, hey ho

Mitchie tries to close the door in my face, but I quickly catch the door.

"Nice try Mitch and your rap needs some serious help, we will work on that later, now lets talk."

She sighs, "Fine come on in you two," she opens the door letting us in then closing it.

Mitchie begins to pace back and forth, that only means one thing something did not go right .Me and Caitlyn sit down on the bed waiting Mitchie to speak. After ten minutes of silence and the constant noise of Mitchie walking back and forth, I became impatient.

" ", but before I could speak

"Mitchie, can you please just tell us what happened, your going to make a hole in the floor." Caitlyn speaks up.

"Okay!" she pauses, "I just, I don't know."

I shrug my shoulders, "Just talk Mitch, whatever comes to your mind, just say it."

"Ok here goes, well I was walking to Mikayla's all happy and what not. When I get there I see her ex and he was trying to win her back and what not. So long story short I see them kiss and I ran off, and yea."

"Oh man Mitch I'm sorry to hear that are you sure she you know responded?" Caitlyn asks.

"Um yea I seen her respond, I'm sure she would have pulled away," Mitchie whispers.

I walk over to Mitchie and pull her into a hug, "It's going to be ok Mitchie don't even worry about it."

Mitchie scoffs, "Easier said then done, but I don't have a choice."

Caitlyn joins in on the hug, "Yea Mitch, there are other fish in the sea."

"I'm allergic to fish Gellar," I feel Mitchie smile into my shoulder.

"You know what I meant fool, still humorous I see," Caitlyn giggles.

Mitchie pulls away from us smiling, "Only because you two are hear with me."

**Later that Day...**

It's almost time to get off of work, today was a slow day thank god we didn't have to move around much.

"Hey Mitch, Caitlyn it's almost closing time did you remove the cash from the register?"

"Yup, it's all empty and in the safe," Mitch responds while locking the safe.

"Good well guys I guess, I will lock the door and we can head on out."

"Ok, we will be out back," Caitlyn pulls off her hat walking out door with Mitchie behind her.

Just as I about to lock the door, I was surprised by a last minute visitor.

"Hey," a southern voice greets me.

Immediately I feel heat rushing to my cheeks, "Hey."

"How are you?" Miley asks.

"Good, you?"

"I'm good, now that I'm hear," She responds.

Man I can't believe she just said that and I know I'm blushing like a damn fool.

"Hmm," That's all I can get out? What the hell Truscott?

Miley looks away from eyes down to the ground, "Listen Lily I know we don't know each that well but I wanted to know if we could talk?" It comes out more like a question.

"Uh sure, when?" I ask.

"I was hoping now," She looks into my eyes while biting her bottom lip.

That is super sexy.

I smile at her, "Sure let's rap,"

She giggles, grabs my hand and leads me outside.

**CPOV**

"Gosh where in the hell is Lily?" I heard Mitchie mumble.

"Yo Mitch come here you gotta see this!" I tried to whisper-yell. Mitchie runs up beside me and kneels down.

"What is it Caitlyn?" She asks looking at me. I turn her head in the direction I wanted her to look at.

"Oh it's just Lily and Miley talking," She tells me. We watch them and the next thing I know they lean into each other and share a passionate kiss.

"Now they are kissing," Mitchie shrugs while looking at me but her head spins back around. "They are kissing! Wow!"

"Yea," that is all I can manage to say. Our girl has finally made move, now if only I could have a chance with Tess.

**MPOV**

Finally Lily has made of move I'm proud of her. Now Caitlyn needs her chance and both of my girls will be happy. That just leaves me poor ol' lonely Mitchie.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see Lily and Miley walking over to us with big smiles on both of their faces.

"Hey guys," Lily greets us. "I want you to meet Miley."

Me and Miley exchange a secret smile but decide to go with it.

"Hi I'm Mitchie," I shake her hand, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Names Caitlyn, pleased to meet you," Caitlyn shakes her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet y'all, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking Lily off your hands for a while."

"Yea sounds good have fun Lils," I wiggle my eyebrows. "Yea sure will," with that she grabs Miley's hand and walks away.

"Good old Lily has finally got her game back," Caitlyn laughs as they walk away.

"Mm hmm," I join in on the laughter.

"So Caitlyn have you heard from Tess lately?"

"Nope, I haven't I really want to tell her how I feel but you know."

I shake my head, "No I don't know what is Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn looks around as if someone may be listening. "Well Mitch when I'm around her I get tongue-tied, nervous, she may be the one."

"The one to calm you down? The one to turn in your player card?" I ask.

"Yes, she makes me feel different Mitchie, I actually feel something besides lust when I'm with her."

Wow who knew Caitlyn could be this passionate? She is serious this girl isn't just another 'bird'. She is the real deal, the real deal in Caitlyn's eyes.

"Well Cait you have a pretty good chance of getting her, she seems like she is into you."

"Yea let's just hope she won't shoot me down." Caitlyn crosses her fingers.

"So you are you going to talk to her?"

"Yea I'm not Lily I know how to open my mouth," Caitlyn smirks.

"Yea you know how to open it to drool," I tell her.

"Yea sure whatever Torres imma show you better then I can tell you."

"Sure, we will see pound on that," we pound fists together.

"Alright then shall we head home?" Caitlyn asks. "We shall, lead the way."

Just as we exit the mall I hear a familiar voice call me.

"Mitchie," I turn around to the sound of my name and I see the last person I expected to see...Mikayla.

She runs up to us panting as she stops right in front of me.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

I look over to Caiyltn who just shrugs at me meaning it's my call.

"Um...

* * *

**So there ya go! Let me know what you think....**

**Reviews=Hapiness for me :)**


	11. Twists and Turns

**Hello...I really need to stop apologizing...but I'm sorry..time is not my friend..I stay busy too which sucks sometimes.**

**Thanks to all of those folks who reviewed, etc. **

**

* * *

**

**MPOV**

"Um..."

"Come on please Mitchie we really need to talk," I can hear the desperation in her voice.

I sigh knowing I'm going to give in, "Ok fine let's talk."

I turn to Caitlyn, " I'll see you when I get home." She nods and walks past Mikayla, before she walks out the door she mouths 'kiss her' and winks before jogging out the door. Her comment makes me blush and Mikayla looks at me with a confused expression.

"So you wanted to talk go ahead," I tell her trying avoid another topic of discussion.

Her facial expression goes from confusion to blank.

"Listen Mitchie I want to apologize for the other night," she looks down at the ground. Wait she knows I was there?

"I seen you storm away after Nate kissed me, believe me I was going to..."

"What Mikayla..you was gonna come after me? Is that what you was gonna do? Cause you could have fooled the hell out of me." I know my face is red from anger right now.

"Hold on now, you are being unreasonable Mitchie."I heard Mikayla yell at me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to face her. " Unreasonable? Me? How am I being unreasonable when I thought that you...ugh never mind I don't have time for this." I turn around and begin to walk away but pause with my back still facing her. "You something Mikayla you shouldn't lead people on someone could get hurt." Before I know it I feel her arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm not leading you on.. I really like you Mitchie."

Is she being serious right now? I turn around needing to her facial expression. Her eyes hold a sincere yet an uncertain look.

"And I like you Mikayla but it seems like you like Nate as well, and you can't have both of us."

Her eyes fall from mine looking to the floor, "I know Mitchie, I know."

"Then decide Mik, is it gonna be me or him?"

"Him," She whispers.

Wait, what! But she said..ah forget it.

"Ok Mikayla you have made your decision." I turn around and walk away without any intentions of going back.

**LPOV**

Things are going pretty smoothly, smiles were constant, ice cream conversation...oh yeah smooth.

We were walking hand in hand when we came across Mikayla and Mitchie. Mikayla was wearing a pleading expression and Mitchie had a dejected look on her face. Then I watched as Mitchie walked away and both of them looked shattered at that moment.

"Oh man I know Mikayla didn't do what I think she did," Miley groaned from beside me.

What did she do?

"What do you think she did babe?"

"Knowing Mikayla she choose Nate over Mitchie because.." she paused not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Listen Miles if you don't want to tell you don't have to." I pull her into me trying to comfort her.

"I want to Lily but...it's not for me to tell, Mikayla has to tell it..," she looks at the ground, "..it's not my story to tell."

" I understand, you're a great friend Miley you know that." I whisper.

" Yeah I just wish I could do something, but she told me it's her problem and she will handle it."

"Then that is all you can do Miley, respect her wish, only she can decide what she wants in life."

Miley pulls away from smiling that beautiful smile of hers."How did I get so lucky to get you darlin'."

I put my own sexy _cough _goofy_ cough _smile. "No you're wrong I'm the one who is lucky darlin'" I tried to copy he southern accent but failed miserably. She laughed, "Nice try sweetheart I give an C for effort," she smiles and gives me a peck on the lips, "and a A plus for being sexy." She winks while I blush.

I quickly recover and kiss her on the lips holding it for a few seconds. "Hm and I give a triple A plus for being the wonderful sexy woman you are." This time it was my turn to wink and her turn to blush.

Score for Truscott who has some sex appeal. Miley smirks and pushes me down on the bench behind us and moves to straddle my lap.

"If I didn't have to be home in fifteen minutes I would certainly show you the true meaning for the word sexy Lilian."

Oh..my..gosh..can she get any hotter? I look up and she her biting her lip while gazing at me with lust filled eyes.

Make that a yes.

"Really" I squeak.

"Really," Her husky southern voice made me want to melt right then and there.

Ok time for me to regain my composure. "Well then I'm going to hold you to that darlin' don't forget that." I whisper in her ear before my lips down to graze her neck.

Maybe that is too much composure for one night. Pulling away I give her a quick smirk before picking her up so I could stand up.

"So I think we should get going so you won't break your curfew."

"Tired of me already Lils," She pouts.

"Nope, I just want make sure your parents don't ground you dear." I reassure her.

"Sexy, and caring I like that," She gives me a quick peck on the check.

"One of the many qualities that makes me charming," I bow to her.

She laughs at my silly gesture, "Right," she holds her hand out, " so shall we Lils?"

I lace our fingers together "We shall Miles."

**CPOV**

Mitchie was out with Mikayla. Lily was out with Miley. Were was I walking home _alone_ of course. But what can I suspect? Why did I even get my hopes up? Tess has a handsome beau who I'm sure lavish her with anything she wants. Why would she want to be with a poor girl?" I turn into the park trying to hurry home. I notice two figures sucking each others faces off as I walk by. I'm glad someone is getting some action. As I walk by I can't help but cut my eye at the couple sitting on the bench.

What the hell?

It's straight hair boy that is dating Tess and some red head girl playing tonsil hockey.

Well this will make things really interesting now.

* * *

**Ok more details will be in the next chapter hopefully I can get that up by this weekend..no promises though..I will try my dammest to do so because I know it can be annoying waiting on a chapter.**

**Review plz! They make my day :)**


	12. Trying to Understand

**Am I good or am I good? I got this up in two days thats a record! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I turn over smashing the off button on the alarm clock. I swear I hate that damn clock. Getting up is always hard when you get in late. Oh but whats this I smell...bacon..eggs..and pancakes oh yeah it's time to rise. Trying it to make downstairs without busting my ass is always a challenge for me. I jump on the rail and slide down making it easier on myself.

"Good morning Lily I was wondering when you would finally join us," Ms. Reeves greets me a smile.

"Yeah Lils we thought you were going to sleep the day away," Caitlyn shoots a wink at me.

"Oh shut up Caitlyn," I smack her arm playfully taking a seat beside her. I looked at Mitchie and smiled at her and she returned fake smile. Oh man I really don't like seeing my best friend heart broken.

Caitlyn and Ms. Reeves looks at Mitchie with a worried expression.

"Well girls I'm going to go do some grocery shopping, can you girls clean up when you're finished?"

"Yes Ma'am," We all replied.

"Great thank you, I'll be in a couple of hours," Ms. Reeves stands and leaves the kitchen.

What a wise woman she went grocery shopping yesterday. She left she we could try to talk to Mitchie.

Ok Lily let's give this a go.

"So Mitchie how did things go with Mikayla last night?"I ask.

Caityln's head turns to face Mitchie curious to see what her answer will be.

"I don't want to talk about it guys," Mitchie mumbles.

"Ah come Mitch you know your gonna tell us eventually so you might as tell us now," Caitlyn adds.

"Guys, seriously not now," Mitchie tells us in a stern voice.

Me and Caitlyn both back up a little we have never heard that tone of voice before.

"Ok we get it we will leave you alone," I stand up and Caitlyn does the same walking away from the table.

"Wait guys hold on," Mitchie calls out to us.

We turn around and she is up and walking towards us. When she reaches us she pulls us both into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"It's just that last night..I had my heart broken, Mikayla choose that bastard over me."

I could tell that Mitchie was trying to hold her tears in.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie," Caitlyn whispers to her.

"Me too, but I know she really likes you Mitch," I tell her.

"Lily are you crazy if she liked me she would have chose me instead of that jackass."

"She is in a situation Mitch," I counter.

"And how in the hell do you know that Truscott?" she asks.

"Because Miley was telling about it, well she didn't in so many words but there a reason why Mikayla chose that asshole."

I watch as Mitchie's expression changes from anger to confusion.

"So Miley didn't tell you a reason?"

"No Mitch she is Mikayla's friend and friends don't tell secrets." Caitlyn nods in agreement.

Mitchie sighs, "Yes I know Lily, but now I'm just gonna wonder what the hell is going on?"

"We all will," Caitlyn adds. I nod in agreement.

"Don't worry Mitchie it will all be ok just watch," I tell her after I pull her into a hug.

**CPOV**

After Lily hugs Mitchie I pull Mitchie into a hug as well.

"Hey guys how about we clean this mess up and head to park to shoot some hoops," I suggest.

My best friends beam, "Of course," they reply in unison. We all laugh and head back to the table to start cleaning.

"You guys know your gonna lose right?' Lily asks while spinning the ball on her finger.

"Whatever Truscott you know you can't stop my J shot," Mitchie counters.

"Ladies please stop arguing everybody knows I'm gonna win," I tell them.

"We shall see who will claim the V," Mitchie raise her fist in the air.

Once we reached the court a intense game of H-O-R-S-E began. We have been playing for about an hour and the game was still tied three ways.

"I suppose we can't reach a compromise," Lily pants out.

"Never there can only be one winner," Mitchie huffs out.

"Right what she said," I agree.

"Alright then well let's take a break we have been going at this for a while," Lily walks over to our water bottles.

"Ok I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

"I swear Gellar you are like the energizer bunny," Mitchie tells me still trying to catch her breath.

"No I'm just not lazy," I counter.

"Dude we are not lazy, you just have too much energy," Lily yells at me.

"Whatever guys."

Me and Mitchie join Lily on the bench grabbing our water bottles.

"Hm oh no."

I turn to Lily with a curious expression, "Oh no what?"

"Uh," Lily is lost for words.

I turn in the direction to where she is looking and of course. There is Tess and her boyfriend walking hand in hand laughing about something.

"Dude are you gonna be ok?" Mitchie asks me.

"Yeah I guess so," I mumble.

"No your not Cait, do you want to leave?" Lily rubs my shoulder.

"No guys I'm fine, well I do have one problem."

"What is it?" Mitchie asks.

"Well you see guys last night I seen straight hair boy over there smooching on another girl."

"What are serious?" Lily asks.

"As serious as a heart attack," I reply.

"I just don't understand why these guys are cheating on these wonderful girls." Mitchie shakes her head.

"I don't think no one will ever understand."

"Oh wow uh hey Caitlyn I think you have a visitor." Lily warns me.

"It's Tess isn't it?" I ask them.

"Yup she's coming over here now just remain calm dude," Mitchie pats my shoulder.

"Easier said then done," I sigh.

"Hey guys how are you?" Tess greets us.

"Good," Mitchie replies with a smile.

"Awesome," Lily smirks.

"Ok," Is my hesitant reply.

She turns to look at me with a concern look on her face. "Well I was wondering if I could talk to you about something Caitlyn?"

My eyes widen in surprise. She wants to talk to me? "Uh sure Tess, hey guys I will be back in a little bit."

I following her over to a huge oak she gestures for me to join her under the tree. I sit down beside her but being careful not to get to close. She looks over the scenery before talking.

"So Caitlyn long time no see."  
"Yup been kind of busy lately." Why in the hell did I just tell that lie?

"Hm I see, well I guess that makes two us."

I'm sure she has been busy with that cheating bastard.

She sighs, "Caitlyn the reason I called you over here is because I need someone to talk to..." she pauses her eyes catching something.

I look over in the direction that has caught her attention and I see her boyfriend hitting on a girl with brunette color hair.

Damn he does get around. I turn back around only to see a empty space beside me. Quickly I get up and run after Tess.

Finally I caught up to her and grab her and pull her into a hug. She sobs quietly into my shoulder.

I continue to hold her not sure what to say or what to do. After a few minutes she pulls away her blue eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask clearly confused.

"For breaking down like that."

"Hey now you have every right to break down, I don't understand why he cheat on such a beautiful girl."

Oh boy did I just say that out loud. She looks at me surprised at what I just said. A few moments of an uncomfortable silence passes between us.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asks.

"Of course, who ever thinks otherwise is a fool." I admit while blushing.

"Thank you Caitlyn you're such a sweetheart." She gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Oh wow have mercy.

**MPOV**

Lily and I watched as Caitlyn walked off with her crush. Those two would make an adorable couplel but alas she has a boyfriend. Bummer for Caitlyn.

"Dude what do you think she wanted?" Lily asks clearly curious.

"Uh I don't know maybe she will confession her love to Caitlyn," I smirk at the thought.

"Riiiight and I'm going to become the next president of the United States," Lily rolls her eyes.

I laugh, "The day that happens is the day I flee to Mexico."

Lily nods, "Wait what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing dear, come on lets play a little one on one," I suggest.

"How about a little two on two," I hear a familiar voice suggest.

Me and turn our heads to see Miley and Mikayla standing on court.

"Uh you guys know how to play," Lily asks. Miley rolls her eyes playfully, "Of course we do, so what do you say?"

I look at Lily trying to avoid eye contact with Mikayla.

"I say let's do this," Lily smirks at Miley.

Oh just great now I have to guard Mikayla because I know Lily is going to be all over Miley.

Oh well whatever.

"Let's play," my voice is monotone.

"Alright let's go I'm guarding Lily," Miley states.

There's a shock.

"Then I guess I got Mitchie," Mikayla looks at me for a brief second.

Well duh Mikayla.

Just as the game was about to start we hear a voice call out, "Mikayla!"

We all look over to the source of the noise. Great...its the jackass.

"Hey guys I'm going to have to take a rain check on the game," Mikayla doesn't even wait for a response and takes off.

"Ok," we all say in unison.

"That girl needs some serious help," I hear Miley say.

"Yeah I can actually agree with you," is my reply.

Something is wrong and even though I said I was done with her I need to help her out.

Not for my sake but for hers.

* * *

**Ok so there you go...Maybe I can I get another chapter up before Monday! **

**So do me a favor and review please :)**


	13. K I S S I N G

**Ok so I'm super sorry for the wait..free time is just something I don't have no more :( Otherwise I would update reguarly...But I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, etc.**

**And as a gift to you and myself I have updated on my birthday! How old am I shall never tell xD I'm not old but not young either..ok so enough talk I'll let you guys read!**

**Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

I just will never understand what the hell is wrong with females...ok well since I'm a girl I guess I should say _some_females. I have sat here for nearly two days wondering..what the hell is going on with Mikayla. The problem with that is anything I think doesn't really make since.

"Yo Mitch are you coming or not," Lily pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah just go ahead I will be there," I reply. I grab my board and walk off towards the ocean. Yup that's right a day at the beach with my best buds and Miley. Miley fits in with our group perfectly. She is just as goofy and she is truly caring about us all.

"So Mitch I take it you are hesitant because you know you can't surf better then me," Caitlyn flexes her arms with a smirk on her face.

No I was actually trying to give you a chance to back out before I whoop that ass," I mock her tone and gestures.

"Ohhhh Gellar got carried by Torres," Lily jumps in. Miley giggles and shakes her head.

"You guys are too competitive sometimes."

Lily wraps her arms around Miley, "No sweetheart that's just how we play."

"Oh I see...goon squad I like that," Miley laughs at the expressions on our faces.

"Well Miles that was just unexpected and mean," Caitlyn huffs.

"I'm just kidding guys," Miley smiles sweetly at us.

"Oh you better be because you were on your way into the ocean," Lily grins wickedly at Miley.

"You wouldn't dare Lilian," Miley replies in a stern tone.

"Oh I would have ma'am," Lily moves closer to Miley.

"Uh sure, whatever there will be another time," Miley smiles and moves to meet Lily.

"Oh I look forward to it," Lily closes the distance between them.

"And now there making out how..lovely," Caitlyn says.

"Yeah, how about we leave these love birds alone for a while," I suggest.

"Sounds good," Caitlyn responds. We look over to Lily who manages to put her thumb in the arm.

"Wow she heard us I thought the fireworks would block us out," Caitlyn speaks with a sarcastic tone.

We look over to Lily who is now holding her middle finger in the air.

We both laugh and shake our heads while walking away.

"So how is Tess?"

Caitlyn looks at me and sighs before answering.

"She is good, sad but good."

"Oh why is sad?" I'm truly curious now.

"Well that day we were at the park..she seen her boyfriend all over another girl and..well yea."

"Oh man that's rough," I shake my head at the situation. "Well this maybe your chance she is free your free..you guys may finally come together."

"I don't know Mitch she just got out of a relationship I don't think she is ready." Caitlyn looks over the horizon.

"I didn't say go for it now what I mean is be her friend her comforter and then go from there."

Caitlyn looks at me and then smiles, "Wow who knew Mitchie had great love advice."

I just shrug, "I read a lot of magazines and plus I'm a girl it's pretty an instinct," Caitlyn nods.

"Hold on Torres what are you trying to say?" I smile innocently and push Caitlyn in the sand and take off running.

After thirty minutes of playing in the sand me and Caitlyn had a lot of it in our shorts.

"Do you think Lils and Miles are still at it?" Caitlyn asks me.

"Hm do I dare to look," I pause and turn my head, "Yeah they are still sucking face."

Caitlyn giggles, "Ah Mitchie they're in love let them be."

I just smile in response but all to soon my smile leaves my face.

Caitlyn notices, "What's wrong Mitch?"

"Mikayla just walked over there to Miley," I reply in a monotone voice.

Caitlyn turns around to look, "Damn sure is," Caitlyn pauses when she notices Mikayla walking our way now. "Um Mitch do you want me to stay or leave?"

Do I want her to stay? Honestly no that's what my heart is saying. But fear is telling me yes keep her by my side.

"No you don't have to stay," My reply is hesitant.

"Ok if you need me all you have to do is yell," Caitlyn puts her hand on my shoulder. I nod and watch her walk away.

Slowly Mikayla is getting closer and closer my heart is going 100 mph. Even though I want to be mad at her I can't. She just looks so beautiful and innocent. Why does she have this hold on me? Finally we are face to face..and I feel so damn awkward and yet...I look at her in her two piece purple bikini...aroused oh sweet Jesus help me.

"Hey Mitch," her voice is soft and full of emotion.

"Mikayla," I reply somewhat strained.

"Listen I just came over here to say..I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I understand you love Nate, you only like me like a friend," I shrug. However inside I felt a like I was stabbed in the heart.

"No I don't love Nate I don't even like Nate," Mikayla is on the verge of tears.

"Then why..," I ask.

Mikayla quickly cuts me off, "Because of my parents, they have expectations."

I sigh, "Listen Mik I know you..,"

"You called me Mik," She smiles through her tears.

"Uh yea I did..so?" I ask confused

"You aren't mad at me anymore," her smile grew. God she is really gorgeous especially when she smiles.

"Well maybe I'm not..now that I know what is going on," I blush while speaking.

"I would have told you sooner but I was still confused about my feelings for you," She looks away.

Oh man so she is not confused about her feelings for me anymore.

"So you are you saying.." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Mikayla smiles and moves closer to me, oh my god is she seriously about to kiss me.

She stops just as our lips are about to touch.

"I'm saying I really really like you Mitchie."

She closes the distance ending all conversations for a while.

* * *

**Ok so it's short but I wanted to get this out today I decided to do each girls POV separately since we are almost to the good parts ;)**

**So hopefully you enjoyed this chap. and you will let me know what you think :)**


	14. First Day of School Part 1

**I do not own the characters or Lucy Hale :)**

CPOV

"Ohhh Caitlyn wakey wakey," a finger pokes me the nose.

I groan pushing Lily's hand out of my face.

"Come on Gellar time for school," She proceeds to sit on me.

Damn what has been eating? "Lily get your heavy ass up now."

"Only if you get your ass out of the bed."

"Ugh fine fine you win."

After thirty minutes of getting dressed, and bickering we finally arrive in front of our new high school.

"So this is NorthPoint High, it looks really uh..big," I manage to get out. Mitchie, Lily and I are standing in front of a huge.

"Uh yeah I didn't expect it to be this uh...large," Lily adds.

Mitchie looks at both us like we are slow, "Yeah... you guys you act like you never seen a large building before."

"Weelll.." Lily starts but Mitchie cuts her off.

"Oh no you don't let's just go inside before we late."

Man this place is sweet, all of the latest technology, decks the halls, two elevators, two gyms a swimming pool and top it all off a huge cafeteria. I think I may grow to like this place. By the look on Mitchie's face and the drool leaving Lily's mouth I think that they like it too. "So guys what's our first class?" I ask. Mitchie pulls out our schedule looking over it. "Uh let's see gym first then Algebra and so on and so forth."

Lily and I roll our eyes, "Great first class of the day and we gotta get all sweaty."

I turn to face Lily, "Well by the looks of the drool on your face I say you have began expressing gross wetness to your body."

Mitchie busts out laughing, "Good one Cait,"

Lily wipes her face and groans, "Oh dude that's embarrassing, I'm glad Miley didn't see that."

Mithcie and I just laugh and walking towards the gym.

"Uh dude it looks like you have a fan," Mitchie says with a giggle.

"What? What are you talking about Toress..is this one of your 'make you look' jokes," I ask.

Lily cuts in, "No dude seriously there's this hot chica approaching you."

Oh let it be Tess, let it be Tess..I turn around hoping to see a pair of blue eyes..nope they're green.

"Hi my name is Karen, Karen Hale but everybody calls me Lucy."

Wow she seems enthusiastic, lively, and cute. I take a quick look at her, she is about five foot two, long brown hair done in curls and a cute black dress with flower designs and flat black slip on's.

"Uh it's nice to meet you I'm..."

"Caitlyn Gellar yeah I know who you are, I recognize you from the Yummy Yogurt store."

I look back at Lily and Mitchie seeing that their expressions match mine, surprise.

"Uh..ok..well it's pleasure to meet," I shake her hand.

"Likewise so how are you liking NorthPoint?" she asks.

"It's cool so far, nice school and apparently nice people," I eye her.

She laughs, it's kinda cute, "Well that's good, so I see your trying out for the basketball team."

I pass the ball back to Mitchie, "Yup it's my favorite sport, you know."

"Yeah, that's cool, I captain on the cheer leading squad."

Why am I not surprised, her persona screams team spirit

"Oh really that's cool..well I should get back to my drills."

She looks sad for a moment, "Oh ok..maybe I will see you later?" She sounds hopeful.

"Sure I'll see you later Lucy,' I give her a small smile.

I watch her walk away, and I turn around to see not only Mitchie and Lily smiling at me but Miley as well.

"Sooo Caitlyn I think it's safe to say that Miss Lucy likes you," Mitchie teases.

I look at her like she is crazy, "What? Pssh? uh no.." Is my genius response.

"Oh puleash Gellar she was all on you, you should totally talk her she is H-O-T," Lily blurts out not realizing Miley was behind her.

"Oh she's H-O-T- huh?" Miley asks. Lily's eyes widen. She turns around to see her girlfriend glaring at her.

"Uhh..no, babe..I was just saying she was hot for Caitlyn that's all," Lily pouts.

Miley holds her glare for a minute but smiles gently at Lily.

"You better be glad you are so darn cute Lillian Truscott other wise you wouldn't get no kisses for a whole week."

Lily wipes fake sweat from her forehead, "Thank god, I would die without your kisses," she smiles and pecks Miley on the lips.

"Anyway," Mitchie cuts in, "What'cha gonna do Gellar? Purse it or say screw it?"

I chuckle at Mitchie's line, "I don't know I will talk to her and go from there, at least she is showing interest in me." I need to face the facts Tess just got out of a relationship, and I can't assume she has romantic feelings for me.

Mitchie nods, "That a girl, who knows maybe Lucy could be the one, I mean she is caliente."

"You got that right!" Lily adds in only to smack in the back of the head by Miley.

"OWW, baby sorry she's hot but your extremely beautiful," Lily grabs Miley's hand and kisses it.

"Don't try to charm your way out of this," Miley smirks and walks away leaving a stunned Lily behind.

Lily smirks at us you see that guys that's what you call CALIENTE!" she yells out so Miley can hear her.

Miley looks back and gives Lily a sexy smirk in response.

After a long day finally hear the last bell of the day signaling our dismissal. We decide to stay after school and practice for try-outs which were being held until tomorrow. However that plan was crushed when Miley decides to 'borrow' Lily for a short while. Mitchie and I both know that Lily would be gone for a while. So alas we decide to play one on one, until Mikayla runs in and drags Mitchie off to the library to 'study' yeah right.

I decide to run some drills alone while waiting on my buds to come back from their 'unoffical dates'.

I didn't expect the cheerleaders to walk in giggling and what not. I look up to see Lucy as well as Tess with five other girls whispering and giggling about something. My eyes lock on Tess and she looks over and smiles and waves. I wave back then I see Lucy running over to me with full force.

She stops in front on me with her charming smile on.

"Hey Caitlyn what's up? Why are you here all alone?" She asks.

"Ah you know I'm just shooting hoops while I wait on my friends to get back."

"I see well how about I hang with you for a while?"

"Uh..sure..Lucy you can if you want to," I respond a little uncertain.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," she winks at me.

She turns to her friends and signals them to go ahead without her. Then she turns around and grabs my hand in hers pulling me towards the bleachers. While I sit down I see Tess lingering back with a slight frown on her face. Before I had a chance to blink she walks briskly through the door as Lucy tightens her grip on my hand.

**Okay there you sorry for the looooonnng wait life keeps me busy...thanks to all of those who reviewed, etc. Hopefully I can get another chapter up real soon :)**

**So with that being said ladies and possibly gentlemen do me a favor and let me know what you think :)**


	15. First Day of School Part 2

**Ok quick update and longer chap. compared to what I have been doing ^^. Anyways this is Mitchie's POV..our girl Lilly is next! I want to thank the following people for their kind reviews: Lilafutbolfan6, Ad3n, ms-rappy-sleeper, and tatimac! Thank you guys so much ^^**

**Disclamer: I don't own shit only the plot!**

MPOV

_Tap Tap Tap_

So here I am sitting here waiting on Mikayla to arrive to the library to do some 'homework'. I hoping I can switch those plans up and do less homework and more making out..hopefully.

_Tap Tap Tap_

I glance up at the clock on the wall..hm 4:15 she should have been here fifteen minutes ago. She must have gotten caught up with her friends. Standing up I leave the library quietly as possible and walk out into the hall. I head in the direction of the gym I hear two familiar voices.

"Alright babe, I will see in an hour okay"

"Yes," I hear Mikayla respond

"Alright then, later," Nate responds.

"Later," she replies.

I turn to look around the corner and I see Nate and Mikayla kissing..A FUCKING GAIN

Storming away I take the back entrance towards the gym. Picking up a basketball I start running up and down the gym running drills.

After thirty minutes I dropped the ball and walked over to the bleachers putting my head in my hands. Tired, frustrated and mad I was feeling overwhelmed with emotions. If only Lily and Caitlyn were here I needed someone to talk to. To my surprise I see Caitlyn dart out of the locker room with her shirt torn slighty and her pants unbutton, her hair slightly disheveled. She had a frighten look on her face. She looked over in my direction, and sprinted my way grabbing my hand pulling me out of the gym.

We stop in front of the cafeteria, I raise my eyebrow at Caitlyn who looks around making sure we wasn't followed.

"Dude what the hell happened to you?" I ask slighty amused.

"Two words Lucy Hale, she was all over me she was trying to take my virginity." Caitlyn whisper-yells. She begins to fix her clothes I laugh as I watch her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I wiggle my eyebrows.

Caitlyn narrows her eyes, "Your starting to sound like Truscott."

"Maybe but I'm sorry it's just funny that lil ol' girl doesn't look like she's that aggressive."

Caitlyn scoffs, "If only you knew Mitch that girl's presence screams sexual deviant."

I only shake my head in response, Caitlyn looks deep in thought for minute, "Wait weren't you suppose to meet Mikayla?"

My smile turns into a frown I nod and sigh. Caitlyn frowns as well, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just so tired of this shit, it's never gonna change with her." I shake my head. Caitlyn walks over to me and grabs my hand, "I'm sorry babe, I know how you feel I do these girls have been sending us through a loop lately."

"Yeah..I just don't understand it she said Nate was no longer going to interfere with her decision making."

Caitlyn frowns, "Dude you know she can't totally dodge Nate, remember her parents and his parents..friends." She makes hand gestures as she talks.

I roll my eyes, "True, gosh why does everything have to be so damn complicated?"

Caitlyn sighs, "Most things in life are, especially things we want."

I pull Caitlyn into hug trying to hide my tears, "Thanks for being there for me Cait."

I hear Caitlyn chuckle, "Come on Mitch your one of my best friends, you got my back and I got yours."

I pull away and smile, "True, you ready to head home?"

Caitlyn returns a smile, "Yeah, let's get outta here Torres."

We exit the school in silence and start walking home. After ten minutes we reach the park noticing that there were two figures following us.

"Uh Mitch I think we have company," Good now I know I'm not imaging things.

"I noticed who in the hell do you think it is?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "I don't know but I think we are about to find out really soon."

Unfortunately she was right The two figures that approached us were none other than Nate and another boy..who I'm assuming is his brother.

"Well look who we have here Shane," Nate starts.

" Is the chica who beat you up lil bro," Shane adds.

"For your information I was having a off day."

I decide to cut into their rambling, "What the hell do you want Nate?" Nate smirks before answering, "What do I want she asks? You hear that bro?"

Shane snickers, "Sure did bro, well it's only polite to answer the little lady."

"Right," Nate slicks his hair back in what I guess a cool fashion. "We want...you ladies of course."

Me and Caitlyn's eyes almost pop out of our heads, "Um what?" Caitlyn speaks up.

Nate walks in front of me and Shane steps in front Caitlyn. "Don't act like you don't know what we are talking about. We think you are some cute ladies, and we want you."

Me and Caitlyn look at each other before bust out laughing, "Uh dudes you know we fancy the ladies right?" Caitlyn asks.

Now it their eyes that pop out of their heads, "Wait so you're telling me your carpetmunchers?" Shane asks.

I ball up my fists, "Watch it asshole, the proper term is lesbian."

Nate scoffs, "What the hell could you possibly get out of a girl that you couldn't get from yours truly?"

"Alot asshole, I don't go around hitting on random girls like you do. It assholes like you that make other males look bad. However I won't stereotype just like you should do with me or my friend here prick."

Caitlyn nods, "Besides you pricks need to learn how treat a woman before you form your mouth to say words like that."

Shane and Nate mutter a quick whatever before walking away. Caitlyn turns to look at me, "Can you believe those jerks, the nerve."

I nod, "Yeah anything that has hole they are trying to dig into it." We both break out into laughter.

"So what time do you think Lily is going to grace us with her presence?" Caitlyn asks.

"Hmm god knows when she is with Miley she is with Miley..those two will probably suck face until they are blue in the face."

"You got that right, Mitch."

We sit on the bench enjoying the sounds of nature, we weren't ready to go home just yet. Caitlyn brings up a wonderful idea of playing a little one on one being that we both had been distracted at school. So I told her I was game and we continue playing a game were we had left off.

After fifteen minutes of ruffhousing, bumping elbows, one bruised shin and two scrapes I was finally able to obtain the V. "You so cheated," Caitlyn huffed.

"I did not your just a sore loser," I reply spinning the ball on my fingers.

"Sure I let you win this time," Caitlyn replies before taking a swig of water.

I just smile instead of responding but a frown grazes my face when I see two girls walking towards us. Caitlyn's expression mirrors mine, "Wow isn't this a coincidence?"

"Unfortunately," my answer comes through my teeth. I think I actually scared Caitlyn because she backs away from me slighty.

"Relax Mitch maybe they won't even see us." Just as she says that the two ladies spot us and walk over to us.

"Shit," I mutter, "What luck."

"Better now then later my friend," Caitlyn pats me on the shoulder.

"Hi," one voice greets us.

"Hello girls," comes another.

"Tess," I shake her hand. I hesitate turning to the next girl, "Mikayla."

"Mikayla," Caitlyn shakes her hand, "Tess," she reaches out and pulls her into hug.

Seconds passed rapidly and Tess was still holding on to Caitlyn. I cleared my throat trying let them know that me and Mikayla are still here. They both break apart blushing slighty.

"So ladies how was your first day?" Tess asked.

Me and Caitlyn both shrugged. "It was fine."

"Alright."

Tess chuckled, "Well it's nice to see you have so much to say. It will be more interesting as time goes on I promise."

"It's already interesting, being harassed by two dicks and hottie," Caitlyn mumbles.

"I'm sorry what you say Caitlyn?" Tess asked.

"Oh nothing I was just memorizing a line from history." Damn Caitlyn lame lie much?

"Oh ok thats uh...cool," Tess said unsure. "Hey I do need to talk to you for a minute though Caitlyn if that's ok?"

Caitlyn looks at me and gesture for her to go ahead, "Okay, let's take a walk." I watch as Tess loops her arm through Caitlyn's..oh yeah she is digging Gellar fo'sho.

So now it's just me and Mikayla..how lovely. That was sarcasm in case you didn't notice.

Mikayla smiles at me but I don't return..ok time to go ahead and get this out of the way.

"So I assumed you got lost today?" I ask.

Mikayla looks confused for a minute, "No I didn't I ran into some friends and by time I got there you were gone."

I sigh trying not get frustrated, "God Mikayla must you lie to me do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Mitch what are you talking about?"

"I seen you and that asshole kissing in the hall today afterschool..look you tell me you want me but you sure as hell don't act like it."

"Mitch please you don't understand.." she pleaded.

"Mikayla I'm trying to comprehend I tried really but you haven't given me one good reason why I should understand. All I seem to understand is you are a confused girl who can't seem to choose who in the hell she wants. I understand that your dating a fucking douchebag, I understand that I'm stupid for continuing to love you ! " I yell.

At this point Mikayla is crying, "No Mitch you're stupid for loving me, I love you too!" She yells back.

"Then why do you keep doing this to me?" I cross my arms glaring at her.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry please forgive me," She kisses me and then runs out of the park.

I stand there looking confused, "Damnit!" I kick the ball away from my feet.

**Review! Por favor ^^**


	16. Hold up wait A minute

**Sorry for the wait I know it's been longer than a week...I just want to say thanks to my reviewers!**

LPOV

"Babe we really need to get this homework done," I gently push Miley back into her own seat. She rolls her eyes, "Ah come on there is plenty of time to do homework."

I shake my head, "Not really this assignment is due tomorrow it's worth ten percent of our grade."

"Sooo technically that's not alot we could afford to fail just this once and.." She kisses my jaw moving down to my neck.

A small gasp escapes my mouth, " N-no Miles w-we can't we got-ta get this work done." She finally pulls away frowning slightly crossing her arms, "Fine but we're picking this up later."

Winking I say, "Looking forward to it."

Forty five minutes pass and I'm trying very hard to stay focused on the assignment. However with Miley Stewart being hot and being a flirt it was difficult..difficult indeed.

"Well I think Mrs. Turner is going to be proud of work," I beam at ten page report. Miley scoffs, "She just ought to be I mean who assigns a eight page paper on the first day of school?"

I tap my chin, "Hmm well we are in a advanced placement class, that's what the AP stands for."

Miley smacks my shoulder, " I know that I'm just sayin' she could have at least waited until we got settled in."

I begin to pack up our things,"School never let's you get settled in, that's why it's school."

"Yeah yeah how about we get out of school I'm ready to go," Miley stands up. We walk to the door and open it for her, "After you my lady."

We reach the park and Miley decides she wants to for a little while before going our seperate ways.

What started out as conversation with innocent touching quickly started to get heated.

Miley starts by sitting on my lap playing with my hair..that's actually nice.

Miley slips her hand under my shirt and rubs my stomach..I shiver.

Miley kisses me...that is very very very acceptable.

Miley unbuttons my jeans and starts to slip her hand inside...WHOA I'm up.

Things are getting heavy a little too quickly, I mean we just started for god's sake. Gently pulling away I look her deep into her eyes. "I think we need to slow down."

"So you think we are moving to fast?" She asks.

"Just a little bit I mean your hand was in a danger zone," I point to her fingers which are grazing the band of my boy briefs.

"I'm sorry I just figured you really wanted to you know...and if I didn't you would...leave."

I'm sure over the course of the next few minutes I was just blinking, confused. Really?

"Really?" I whispered. "You think that is the only reason I'm here..for sex?"

She looks away ashamed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. That's how all my previous relationships turned out. They just wanted sex...I seen it with some other's well they were tricky, and they got it and left." Tears were slipping down her face I quickly brushed them away and pulled her into a hug.

"Listen to me, I like I really like you, I don't want you for sex. I want because you are such a beautiful person on the inside and out. I understand you have been hurt in the past, but I'm here to show you that there is a person who is going to like you for you and not just your body." She pulls away from me with a small smile on her face. Looking down at my shirt she frowns slightly.

"I got make-up all over your shirt, sorry about that," she looks embarrassed.

I wave it off, "Ah it's no big deal, as a matter of fact," I take the sleeve of my shirt about wipe away the remaining tears on her face. "There..now there all gone."

Reaching up Miley pulls me down into a passionate kiss, "You are truly an' amazing girl Lily."

Oh now I'm sure I'm blushing like fool. Regaining my composure I take her hand kissing her knuckle, "As are you darlin'," I reply in my best southern accent.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Miley speaks up.

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course Miles ask away."

She pauses, "Are you a.. you know.. virgin?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation.

Her head drops in her hands, "Oh my god I totally almost stole your virtue.."

Here we go ago, "Miley.."

"I mean how could do something so stupid..."

"Miley.."

"I must have looked like a desperate whore.."

"Miley!" She stops rambling and looks at me. "I just told you how I feel about you and you something ridiculous like that. Now it's ok don't worry about and not another word on it ok?"

She nods. I pull her into me, "Besides I already know I'm a sex magnet it comes with the swag."

Miley laughs at my lame bit and smacks my shoulder playfully. "No your a dork but your a sexy dork, that belongs to me."

I chuckle, "Oh my girl is possessive I like it but don't to possessive like that vampire guy."

"You're talking about Edward Cullen?" She asks.

"Yup, he's cool but just a little too possessive."

"Well Lily I don't think I will be that bad."

"Good."

Miley felt so much better after our conversation. Things stayed PG-13 for the rest of the time. I'm determined to treat Miley and show her how a real relationship should be. We sat in the park watching the sun set talking about any and everything.

I jump five feet in the air not expecting to have Ms. Reeves pop up behind me, "Oh my gosh you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry dear but you have to come with..we have to get the hospital," Ms. Reeves rasps out.

"Why what's going on? Were is Mitchie and Caitlyn? Where..."

Ms. Reeves grabs my shoulders, "Whoa hold on, I just need you to come with me."

I look over at Miley who looks concerned, "Can I take Miley with me?"

"Of course dear, now hurrying we have to make sure she is ok." Ms. Reeves whispers.

"Who?" I ask. "It's...

***Que dramatic music* Who is it? **

**I know, but of course I do..anywho I wanna give a special thanks to my beta :) **

**Oh and one more thing...**

**Review Por Favor ^^**


	17. Hospitals

**Hi everybody I know its been a looong while but life has been rearing it's ugly head lately..let's see this chapter is short I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Next chapter will be longer I promise I hope it will be up by next week I'm going to try not to take any more hitaus but no promises. I can honestly say I miss writing..it's always been a great stress reliever..anywho I'm sorry If this suckish like I said I'm rusty..thanks so much to those who have been patient! Thanks to my reviewers and those who favorited or alerted my story :)**

**CPOV**

"WHAT!"I scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lily joins in.

Mrs. Reeves nods, "Yes they found her like that." We are all waiting in the emergency room for the doctor to give us permission to see Mitchie.

We didn't know what happened all we knew was she has a broken leg, bruised ribs and a black eye. I turn to look at Lily and she looks like she  
is ready to puch the wall. I watch as Miley pulls her into a embrace whispering in her ear.

Lily bites her lip and shakes her head. "I feel like this is my fault," Lily whispers. Miley tightens her hold on Lily. "It's ok babe don't beat yourself up over it."

Mrs. Reeves walks over to Lily gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lily please calm down, the important thing is she is alive,  
right now we to stay strong for her."

Lily blinks a few times trying to hold back her tears that were trying to come down. I walk over to her and pull into a quick hug, "It's alright Lils we will get through this."

After waiting for about two hours the doctor finally allows me and Lily to go in Mitchie's room. Mrs. Reeves and Miley were long gone.  
We slowly walked into the room. We gasped at the sight, there Mitchie was looking so broken, so 's sleeping but every few moments  
she would twitch in pain,I couldn't bear the sight..

Someone was going die. I look over at Lily she apprantley had the same thought I did. We sit down in the chairs beside Mitchie's bed. Tears  
to pour down my face, I hear sniffling Lily's crying too. I kind of had an idea of who did this Mitchie and the reason. I just needed some more  
info. I reach out and softly grab Mithcie's hand. She squeezes my hand and her eye lids begin to flutter.

"Guys?" Her voice is raspy, "Please don't cry." Lily looks up and only cries harder. Mitchie reaches for Lily's hand rubbing it gently.

"Sorry we can't help it, you shouldn't be in here and.." Mitchie beckons Lily to stop blabbering. "I know I'm fine just a little that's  
all." I knew Mitchie was putting up a front, it was obvious she was in pain. Lily didn't seem convinced but she just nods her head dropping it.

"What the hell happened I know Nate had something to do with this." Mitchie looks at me and nods. "Yeah that asshole is a punk." Mitchie pauses  
shifting into a sitting position. "It was after you left with Tess, Mikayla tells me she loves me, kisses me then runs away from me."  
"I guess seen what happened and he and 2 other guys approach me."

FLASHBACK (MPOV)

"So your the reason why Mikayla has been acting weird, Funny I didn't think she swing that way." He looked disgusted then smile.

"Then again maybe I could use that to my advantage, I could be fucking two sluts instead of one."

I ball my fists in anger, "Dude seriously you need to shut the fuck up right now, How could you disrespect her like that."

Nate and his goons laugh, "Because she's nothing but a piece of meat, she is MY property."

I begin to shake, "I don't see your name on her bastard, she is a woman she should be treated like one!" Nate continues laughing, "Spare me with all this bullshit your talking."  
"I don't care what you think," He steps right up in my face. "Stay away from her or get beat down." I push him out my face,

"You don't tell me what the fuck to do, If I want to see her I will." Now he becomes pissed he pushes me down roughly.

I jump back on my feet and punch him right in the nose. "BITCH!"His goons grab my hands and he smiles before puching me in the gut.

Immediately I fall to the ground only to picked back up. "Now will you listen?" He asks. Will I listen who did he think he scare. Not me. I spit  
in his face. That did it another blow to the gut this time when I hit the ground I felt multiple blows and kicks against my body.

**END FLASHBACK**

"He is going to die," I look over at Lily truly scared of her for a moment. She has a deadly look in her eyes, I could almost see flames  
in them. Mitchie nods in agreement clearly she had one thing her agenda, revenge.

"First things first you concentrate on healing Mitch," I tell her. "Of course, but after I do some major shit is going down."  
Lily nods, "Hell yea three on three fair fight, I can't wait to whip some ass." I laugh at my friends anxious state, we always  
did love a good fight.

**Like I said short sorry about that..It's late and the next chapter will make up for this short lenght..so do me a huge favor and show me some love on those obnoxiously short chapter..Thanks!**


	18. Gossip and Attention

**So sorry for the long wait..alot of crap has been going on...thanks to those who support this story um I really appreciate everything!**

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**MPOV**

So today is the day I go back to school. After a week in the hospital the doctor finally released me. My ribs have healed nice. The only evidence left is a nasty purple bruise. Now my leg on the other hand will be in a cast for another five weeks. Just wait until I get ahold of Nate. It's not going to be nothing pretty. I have special plans in store for that pompous asshole.

"Yo Torres you ready to go?" Caitlyn's voice asks outside my door. "Yea sure give me a sec." I jump off the bed and hop over to my closet door to grab my crutches. "God this is going to be annoying." I mumble while grabbing my backpack. I crutch over to the door, openning it I'm greeted by Caitlyn and Lily.

"Dude that looks like a serious pain in the ass." Lily says while examining my crutches. "No shit." I deadpanned. I start heading towards the stairs, "Fuck yea this is going to be fun." Caitlyn shoots me a sympatheic look before bending down. "Hop on Torres." Me being having to much pride refused at first. "Oh just hop your ass on her back Mitch." Lily remarks as she takes my crutches away. "Fine," I grumble.

We actually manage to make it to school on time despite my injury. Miss Reeves was kind enough to lend us her car until I was feeling better. Pulling in the parking lot we recieved alot stares. It was unstandable Miss Reeves did have a pretty sweet ride a 1985 cherry red Cadillac decked out with black and red interior with sick rims. As we exited the car the we or more specifically I was gaining attention. Whispers start to reach my ears ah let the gossip begin. I roll my eyes and crutch away with my head held high.

**LPOV**

Poor Mitchie not only did she have to deal with her inujuries she had our peers gossiping and staring at her. She did however take it like a champ. When people stared at her she just ignored them. Those few souls who had the balls to approach her were kindly told to mind their buisness.

I had a few gents and gals ask me what happened when I was away from Mitch as well. My reply? I told them to "fuck off" unforunately I wasn't as kind as Mitchie. I was pissed I wanted to get ahold of the dickheads who beat up my bestie but I knew I would have my chance in due time.

I was hoping to spot Nate and his idiot friends but to my disappointment they managed to dodge me. Mitch told us to wait until she was fully healed before we make a move. I however wanted to just give Nate a little taste of what he had coming to him. Miley had to keep an eye on me throughout the day. She could tell I was pissed and could see my determination to kick some ass. She finally managed to calm me down with her soft words and soft touches. She really did know how to put me at ease.

We were sitting at lunch with the normal gang which was me Mitch, Caitlyn, Miley and her friends Tess and Peggy. One of her friends was missing though. Mikayla. This did not go unnoticed by anyone we just decided not to say anything for Mitchie's sake. She had been asking about Mikayla ever since she had been in the hospital. Mikayla never did once come and see Mitch while she was in the hospital. Which pissed me and Caitlyn off. We are starting to get tired of her fucking with Mitchie's feelings. Miley however tried to defend her bestie with the typical statement "She's just confused right now babe." I scoffed at the excuse but said nothing. Mitchie had finally stopped asking about Mikayla but I knew she still thought about her. Just like now she was looking around the cafeteria trying to spot the brunette. She sighed when she didn't see her a put her head down on her shoulders.

Poor Mitchie I hope for her sake Mikayla gets her shit together and realize that Mitchie is best option for her.

**CPOV**

Today was truly interesting. I have never had so many people approach me before in my life. With questions like "What happened to Mitchie?" it amazed me how nosy people were. What really ticked me off though was Nate was actually going around bragging. What I give to have see him. It's seem the moron has a brain though. He avoided us all throughout the day. After long boring hours of class it was finally time for basketball practice. As I entered the gym Mitchie and Lily were already seated on the bleachers.

"What's up guys?" I greeted them.

"Sup Gellar," Mitchie slapped me a five.

"Da nada," Lily responded. "How was class," she contiuned.

I shrug, "Eh same ol' same ol'."

Just as we were about to get up the cheerleaders ran over and bumguard Mitchie.

"Ohmygosh Mitchie how did this happen?" a redhead named Amber asked.

"How long you gotta were that cast?" Samantha a brunette asks.

"Can we sign the cast Mitchie?" Miley asks.

"Ladies, ladies please one question at a time." Mitchie cuts in. "Yes you can sign my cast."

They all squeal and proceed to write on Mitchies cast. Meanwhile me and Lily watched with amused expressions.

"Looks like Mitchie is getting alot of attention." Lily wiggles her eyebrows. I smile at her, "Indeed hell I would enjoy it if it was me." Lily gives me a high five. "Can't argue with you on that sister." We both burst into a fit of giggles.

After we sober up I notice Mikayla in the corner of the gym looking very pissed. Confused I look up at Mitchie who was smirking due to the fact that Amber was kissing her on the cheek. Looking back at Mikayla I watch her storm out of the gym. I turn to see if Lily just seen the action. When I look in her direction I see that she has her mouth glued to Miley's. Shaking my head I just smirk but it quickly disappears when I spot Lucy walking into the gym her gaze set upon me. Notcing it was one of lust I quickly jump up running out the gym before she can reach me.

I only hear two familar voices laughing while one shouts out my name with confusion in the tone.

**That's the end of this chapter..let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! Much appreciation.**


	19. Mask Party

**Sorry once again for the wait thanks to all who support this in any type of way :) Sorry about any mistakes I wanted to get this out asap and it is 1 in the morning and I'm tired**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters**

**LPOV**

Today is my two month annivesary I'm pretty frickin' excited but I have one problem.

"Guys I don't know what to wear to this shindig."

Tonight Mileys parents are having a mask party and they invited me and my girls to go. I'm glad they accepted me dating their daughter. When I met them five weeks ago I was scared shitless but they

surprised me by welcoming me into their family with open arms.

Caitlyn sighs before getting off my bed walking over to the closet. "Well," she coughs. "You could always you know wear some slacks and and a nice shirt...oh and a vest over top."

She jumps in the closet rummingingthrew my things. I shake my head at her antics before plopping down next to Mitchie who is texting away on her phone.

"Damn Torres you've been on that phone all day, you got a girlfriend or something?" I ask her in a teasing tone. Smirking she gives me her attention. "I wouldn't say girlfriend, just a girl who's a friend."

Rolling my eyes at her statment, "Sure that's what they all say."

"I swear it's nothing serious." She crosses her fingers over heart and puts the scouts honor sign up. "It's just Amber..see." She says while shoving her phone in my face. Boy did I see alright.."She's flirting with you Mitch..seems more then friendly."

Mitchie laughs, "Yea she is but you also see that I'm not flirting back." True Mitchie seems to be dodging her lines but still. "Just be careful Mitch I heard Amber _always_ gets what she wants." This time Mitchie rolls her eyes, "She aint gettin' this good good." We both bust out laughing.

"So did you decide on what your going to wear?" I ask Mitchie. She nods, "Yup and I'm going rock it." Leave it to our fashionista to be ready.

Caitlyn pokes her head out of my closet and clears her throat "Presenting the baddest outfit pick out by the baddest chick booyah!"

Wow..who knew Gellar had taste. I give her a five then pull her into a quick hug."Damn I'm going to look pretty damn hot tonight." I beam.

"Hell yeah we all are," Caitlyn adds.

"So you guys never to me who you are taking." Mitchie and Caitlyn both have been holding out on telling me wh their dates are.

"Well I have decided to take Amber," Mitchie tells us.

"Why am I not surprised you guys were just sexting."

"Hey! We were not doing that besides she asked me you know she hangs with Miley."

"Good point..Aww I think she maybe in love with you."

"Whatever Truscott she's staying in the friend zone and I have already made that perfectly clear."

I smirk knowing Amber would still push the boundaries " I hear you loud and clear bud," I say while ruffling Mitchie's hair.

Me and Mitchie look over to Caitlyn, "So how about you Gellar you taking Lucy?" I ask making kissing noises.

"Hell no I'm taking Samantha."

Me and Mitchie look at each other clearly thinking the same question.

"So your not taking Tess?" Mitchie asks.

Caitlyn shakes her head, " I didn't even consider asking her, I mean she is back with that asshole."

"Seriously?" I ask.

"They've been back together for three weeks now Truscott, where have you been?"

"Damn I didn't even know that," Mitchie chimes in.

"God you guys don't pay attention everybody was taking about it." Caitlyn says.

"We don't listen to people be saying Gellar."

She sighs sadly "I've noticed."

**CPOV**

After hours of talking, laughing and goofing off we are finally dressed and ready to head out and pick up our dates.

Charlotte hands us the keys and reminds us to act like gentlewomen and to have fun.

Pulling out of the driveway we head off to do our pickups.

Almost an hour later we arrive at our final destination ready for a night of what we hope to be

exciting for us. Stepping out of the car I help my date out of the car. I smile taking in her apperance loose curls she is wearing a long black dress with the back out and silver shoes. I have on grey suit with a black shirt and black dress shoes. My hair is pulled into a high ponytail.

Next Mitchie steps out helping Amber out of the back. Amber is wearing a purple dress that stops at the knees and ties around the neck with black heels. Amber's hair is pulled into a bun.

Mitchie is wearing a black dress shirt with a purple vest with black slacks and black shoes. Mitchie is wearing a high ponytail as well.

Finally Lily and Miley walks up beside us. Miley has on a sleek white dress that stops a little past her thighs with clear with shoes and One lone curl hangs by her face while her hair is pulled into an elequoent bun. Lily is rocking black slacks white a white dress short and a black vest with a black tie and shoes. Her hair is up in a bun.

We all pull our black masks over our faces and walk into the party. As we get closer we hear heavy bass coming from the building. Pausing we all turn to Miley who is grinning sheepishly.

"What? My parents didn't want the party to be boring so they let me pick out a dj," she explains. We all just nod and smile and continue walking into the building. My jaw literally drops as I take in the decorations, very classy and unique.

I snap out of my state when Sam asks me if I want to do and I glady accept her offer. She pulls me to the dance floor where I can feel the bass flowing through my body. Sam leads us to the middle of the floor and starts grinding on me.

Mitchie and Lily are not to far from us dancing as well. It's good to see everyone enjoying themselves. Four songs later me and Sam decide to sit down and cool off for a bit. We watch the others dance. "So are you having a good time?" I ask Sam.

She smiles at me, "Yes I'm having a great time." I smile back at her and begin tapping my fingers on the table.

Lily and Miley walk over to us with huge smiles are their faces clothes slighty ruffled. Uh huh I see

what they have been doing. "Hey guys what have been doing?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows.

Lily smirks back, "Wouldn't you like to know." Ok maybe I don't.."Nah I don't I'm just teasing my favorite couple."

Lily and Miley both blush, "Aw yea we know we are the best better then rest no other..."

"Ok Truscott we get it don't carried away." I tell her. We all laugh when Lily lets out a breath.

"Hey guys," I quickly turn around to the sound of a familar voice. Standing there in all her glory was Tess. And damn did she look good! She was wearing her hair down with a short black strapless dress.

Everyone says their hellos while I just stare that is until Lily elbows me to snap me out of trance.

"Hi Tess, you look beautiful." I watch as a blush makes it way to her cheeks.

"Thank you Caitlyn you look great as well."

I smile like a fool at her compliment, "Thanks."

"So Miley I just came over to say that this a great party so far!"

Miley smiles at Tess and thanks her before engaging in a conversation with Sam.

Meanwhile Lily is staring at me with a amused expression. "What?"

She smiles at me, "Don't play dumb Caitlyn you were drooling enough to fill the Niagara Falls."

Shut up," I mumble while she laughs.

"Where is Mitchie?"

**MPOV**

I decided to walk out on the balcony overlooking the neighborhood after I got into a fight with Amber. She doesn't want to respect my boundaries I set with her. Sure she helped me around when I was crutches and she even wanted to be there when I got my cast removed. She was a good friend and I stress the word friend to her but she kept ignoring me. Tonight was the last straw when she tried to kiss me. I pushed her away gently and told her to just to go away.

It is peaceful and the sight is beautiful and calming I only wished that...

"Hey."

Boy was that fast. I turn around and for a moment I forget to breath.

"Hello Mikayla."

She looked really beautiful her long hair was in curls and her purple strapless dress and black high heels. How the hell did we end up matching?

She walks up to me looking me up and down slowly and bits her lip in the process.

Fuck does she know how sexy she looks when she does that. I try to stay still when I all I want to do is jump her.

"You look really good Mitchie I like your suit," Her eyes confirm her statement.

"Thank you, you look really beautiful as well," I tell her while taking in her apperance.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around lately?"

That is an understatement I probably only seen Mikayla once every two weeks. I heard Nate has been keeping her away from friends and especially me on purpose.

"I've been doing okay," I whisper. I've been hurting because I haven't seen you for so long and now here you are looking so beautiful.

She frowns looking deep into my eyes, "I'm glad, I'm glad that your fully healed I was really worried."

Were you now? Could of fooled me. And broken hearts never fully heal.

"Yea I'm good as new, nothing could break me." Boy did I just tell a lie.

She smiles and my heart skips a beat. "Your really strong Mitchie that's what I always liked about you."

Don't fall for it just politely excuse yourself and move on.

"Good to know, I think I should be heading back inside now have a good evening Mikayla." As I turn to walk away from her she pulls my hand. I stop knowing better knowing something that will turn out to mean nothing to her is going to happen.

She quickly thrusts herself into my arms, " I miss you Mitchie I really do, I'm sorry for all you been through."

Giving in I wrap my arms around her waist as I'm hit with the smell of sweet perfume. Sweet lamb chops what am I doing? She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I wipe them away with my thumb. She slowly begins to lean in a capture my lips in a kiss.

The butterflies explode in my stomach as I return the kiss with just as much passion. She begins to push me to the closest wall never breaking the kiss. She presses her body flush against mine and moves her hands in my hair. I hear let out a soft moan as slip my tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Just as I tried to get adjusted to the fact Mikayla was in my arms again I feel myself being ripped away from her.

I'm pushed to ground and I quickly get up and find myself looking at Nate and Shane and another goon.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nate yells at Mikayla. I see him raise his fist to hit her but I quickly tackle him to the ground and start raining blows on his face. His goons quickly move to pull me off him and throw me on the ground.

Nate gets up and brushes himself off. "You think you learn the first time you stupid dyke. Three against one is a no brainer."

"It's not three against one this time asshole it's three on three."

I look up to see Caitlyn and Lily charging for each of the guys leaving Nate open for me. We all begin fighting each guy hearing a crowd build up around us. We tuned all the noise out I was just concentrating on beating the shit out of Nate. It was only when we heard one word decided to break.

"COPS!"

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
